My Everything
by Nekomimi62
Summary: Kurogane is a popular jock with everthing going for him. Fai is the screwed up new kid. Neither of them expected to become friends, much less that it would develop into somthing more. Yaoi, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai

Kurogane was pissed. He wasn't a morning person to begin with and his sister's idea of a gentle morning wake-up call was dumping a glass of cold water on him while running around his room screaming.

"Tomoyo," Kurogane growled glaring at the dark haired whirl wind currently tearing through his closet to find a clean school uniform for him "I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready for school without your help, so get out of my room!"

"Fine but I you had better be downstairs in five minutes or no breakfast," Tomoyo turned and raced out the door.

Kurogane sighed getting out of bed and pulling on his uniform. He loved his sister but she could be a real pain in the ass in the morning.

He headed downstairs into the aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning Kurogane," his mother beamed at him spooning scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Morning," Kurogane said as he sat at their kitchen table.

His mother placed the plate in front of him. Kurogane dug, in shoveling food into his mouth at an incredible speed. Tomoyo looked at him in discust.

"You eat like a pig!" she said

"So?" he asked thickly through a mouth full of eggs.

Kurogane's mother shook her head smiling at her children. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh, is it that time already? You two had better go before you're late!"

"Okay," Kurogane stood up, dumping his now empty plate in the sink and grabbing his bag.

Fai stared at the school in awe. It was huge! At least twice the size of his old one.

I hope I don't get lost, he thought.

Fai walked twords the school tugging on the sleeves of his uniform.

He was glad this uniform had long sleeves. If it had been a short sleeve uniform that would have been a problem. Too many questions he couldn't answer, too many marks he couldn't explain.

So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice the oncoming car.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed his collar yanking him backward and out of the path of the car.

Fai looked up in bewilderment at a tall boy with black spiked hair and red eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" the boy bellowed.

"What?" Fai said

"You were almost crushed by a truck you asshole!"

"But I wasn't thanks to….to….."

"Kurogane," Kurogane supplied.

Fai smiled, "Thanks to Kuro-tan!"

"Kurogane!" he hollered

"I'm Fai," Fai said extending his hand, "I just moved here."

Kurogane took the offered hand shaking it lightly, and that was when it happened. Shock waves ran up his arm, a sort of tingling sensation he could not identify. He glanced at the other boy to see his light blue eyes wide with shock and puzzlement. He had felt it too.

"What the hell was-"the bell cut him off.

"Well don't want to be late on my first day," Fai chirped side stepping kurogane and running in the direction of school.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kurogane yelled after him.

Kurogane looked down at his hand.

"What just happened?"

What was that, Fai wondered?

It had felt like magic, but that was imposible. If Kurogane were a magic user Fai would have sensed it the moment he met him.

So if it wasn't magic then, what? Fai was planning to find out.

Please review! Reviews help me write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai (but I wish I did!)

Kurogane sat at his normal desk in the back poking at an eraser waiting for class to start. He was thinking about him, the boy with the blue eyes. What had happened? What had that feeling been? Kurogane had no clue, but he was going to get some answers out of him.

"Hey, Kurogane," Ryo said slapping him on the back, "Nice game last night! Tanayama high didn't stand a chance ageinst our quarter back right!"

"Yeah," Kurogane said.

"Um, Kurogane-sama?"

Kurogane looked up to see a girl standing by his desk. He had seen her around before, at games and such but he had never talked to her.

"Hey," Kurogane said

"Um, my name is Kiyomi Takada and I would like to know if you would consider going out with me?" she finished with a bow.

"Sorry," Kurogane said blushing "I'm not really interested in a relationship right now."

"Oh,um okay," the girl said blushing even more firecly then Kurogane, "I'm sorry for wasting your time!"

She turned and raced over to a group of girls waiting on the other side of the classroom.

Ryo stared at him, "I cannot belive you just did that."

"Did what?" Kurogane asked

"Turned down Kiyomi Takada! Aka super cute cheerleader Kiyomi, the girl every guy, including myself, would kill to go out with! Are you stupid! What more could you want?"

"I don't know, " Kurogane said, "I guess someone that I can just connect with."

Ryo shook his head, "I just don't get you."

At that moment the teacher came in and ryo took his seat behind Kurogane .

"Alright," the teacher said her voice high and peppy, "Today is a very exciting day, we have a new new student joining us!"

Kurogane stiffened as the student came in.

"Everyone this is Fai Fluorite. As of today he will be attending our school."

Fai bowed smiling at the class, "I am very pleased to be here and I hope we can all become friends."

Kurogane could hear excited whispers from the girls, but he didn't care. He was focused only on the blonde that stood in the front of the class.

"Now," the teacher said, "Why don't you have a seat Fai? I belive there is a free seat next to Kurogane."

Kurogane may have imagined it but he thought he saw a momentary light of fear in his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Yes Sensei," he smiled walking over and taking a seat beside Kurogane.

Later…

"Hello Kuro-chu!"

Kurogane looked up from his box lunch to see Fai standing before him, a big fake grin plastered on his face.

"I think we need to have a little chat." Fai said

"I've been thinking the same thing," Kurogane said.

Infact he had been planning to talk to him after class but Fai had disapered the second the bell rang. Now here he was, and Kurogane was going to get some answers.

"Let's go someplace a little more private."Fai said

Kurogane followed Fai to the back of the school. When they got there Fai turned to face Kurogane.

"Now," Fai said, "I have two theroys about what happened earlier. Either you caused it and are going to explain to me just who and what you are, or you are just a normal guy who has no idea what's going on and are waiting for me to explain. So wich is it?"

"The second one," Kurogane said "So start explaining."

Fai's face was serious as he said ,"Kuro, forget all about this. I know you don't understand but I need you to just let it go, for your own safety as well as mine."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Just trust me!" Fai said his face despret

"And if I say no?" Kurogane asked

"Then there's nothing I can do."

"Well I'm not going to walk away from this."

"You're a fool," Fai said with a sad smile, "an I'm truly sorry about all this."

Then he turned and walked away from a dumbfounded Kurogane.

"Hey, Get back here," Kurogane yelled at Fai's back.

Fai didn't turn around he just kept walking, walking away from the fool that was probley going to get himself killed. Well he had tried.

Hey thanks to those of you who reviewed,I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Review if you like it, or if you don't!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kurofai!

Fai opened the door as quietly as he could and slipped inside the apartment. Closing the door and tip toeing twords his bedroom.

If I can just get there before he knows I'm home, Fai thought.

"Fai."

Fai froze mid step turning to face the man standing behind him.

"Hello Ashura," Fai said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"My dear Fai," Ashura said taking a step twords the terrified boy, "Did you have a pleasant first day?"

"Yes Ashura," Fai said, resisting the urge to run as Ashura came closer.

"Did you meet anyone special today, Fai?" Ashura asked a smile in his voice.

Fai's blood turned to ice in his veins as he thought of Kurogane. Did Ashura know? He hoped to gods he didn't.

"No Ashura," fai said, hoping Ashura couldn't hear the fear in his voice.

Ashura was by now standing directly in front of Fai. Quick as lightning his hand shot out grabing Fai's hand and yanking it up to his on face. Fai winced.

"Then who was it you allowed to touch you!" Ashura roared,"I can sense his aura Fai!"

"It was nothing," Fai said, trying to free his wrist from Ashura's iron grasp.

"Nothing! You come home with someone else's aura clinging to you like cheap perfume and it's nothing! You break my rules and that is nothing to you!"

Fai winced. He knew that it was Ashura's rule that no one other then Ashura himself was allowed to touch him. Ashura had many rules.

"Fai," Ashura said with a sickley sweet smile,"I think you deserve punishment."

With that Ashura slapped Fai across the face with enof force to send him flying. He then held out his hand, his palm facing Fai's crumpled form, mubling in a strange language.

Fai's body lifted off the ground as his back arched and his face contorted in pain. He cried out, tears streaming down his face as he begged Ashura to stop.

Ashura grined, increasing Fai's amount of physical pain until Fai wished, not for the first time that he was dead, anything to escape this agony.

Then the pain ceased and Fai collapsed to the ground like a rag doll, limp and lifeless.

Ashura walked over and knelt beside Fai, lifting his chin so he could look at his face.

"Have we learned our lesson?" he cooed.

Fai nodded, too weak to speak.

"Are you going to break my rules again?"

Fai shook his head.

Ashura smiled gently touching Fai's cheek were mere moments ago he had struck him, "Oh dear, it looks like this is going to turn into quite a bruise," Ashura said fakeing concern, "What happened Fai?"

"I-I ran into a door." Fai said weakly

"You had best go and rest then."

"Yes Ashura." Fai said standing shakily.

Moments later Fai sat on his bed staring at nothing. Years ago he might have cried, but he had long since learned that tears did nothing to help his situation.

He belonged to Ashura. As long as this fact remained true Fai would have to endure this life.

But he hated it. He hated feeling like he did not belong to himself.

But there was one way he could regain control of himself.

Fai stood up and walked over to his dresser. He rifled through the drawr for a moment before grabing hold of what he was looking for.

He pulled the knife out and stared at it. This knife was his friend, it always helped him regain control.

He rolled up the sleeve of his uniform and searched his forearm for a clean place to cut. He could hardly find any unmarked flesh so numerous were his previous scars. Some were Ashura's handy work but most were his own cuts, his own way of reclaiming his body and life.

Wait, there, just below his elbow, a bit of unmarked flesh.

He placed the knife on that spot and pressed the blade down.

Please Review if you want to see what Kurogane says about Fai's face!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa and kurofai

Kurogane stared at Fai. Actually he wasn't staring at him as much as the large purple that now adorned his face.

"Fai, what happened?" asked the group of concered girls surrounding his desk, "Did you get into a fight?"

"Oh, no nothing like that," Fai said, "I just wasn't paying attention and ended up walking into a wall."

It was a lie. Kurogane knew he was lying.

"Okay, what really happened to your face?"

Fai looked up. It was free period and he had hoped to have some time alone, but it seemed Kurogane wasn't going to allow that.

"You know Kurgs, most people start off with a simple hello," Fai said putting on his best fake smile.

"My name is Kurogane you moron!"

"Well Kuro-tan, as I told everyone earlier I ran into a door and-"

Kurogane cut him off, "I don't want some half-assed lie I want the truth!"

"That is the truth," Fai said still smiling.

Kurogane sighed, "You don't want to tell me? Fine. Then let's talk about what happened yesterday."

"I already told you, I have nothing more to say on that subject."

"Look," Kurogane said leaning in closer to Fai, "I can't make you tell me. But until you do I won't leave you alone until I get some answers."

Fai turned away from him, avoiding his eyes, "Don"t get close to me Kurogane. I know you'll regret it."

At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of free period.

Fai stood up and grabbed his books intending to make a speedy escape, but Kurogane wouldn't have it.

"Oh no you don't!" Kurogane said grabbing hold of Fai's shoulder, and then it happened for the second time.

What felt like a bolt of pure electricity shot through Fai's entire body. It was a stronger sensation then last time, knee weaking in it's strength.

Kurogane realesed him then, and the sensation disapeaered.

"What the hell-" Kurogane started, but Fai was gone.

Fai ran away from him. He had too. He felt like if he stayed near Kurogane any longer he would lose control. The façade of happiness he had so carfully constructed would come crashing down around him. That could not happen. No one could see the pitiful,sad thing he truly was.

Kurogane, he relized, could be his undoing.

Sorry this is so short! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai

"Hi Kurogane," Tomoyo said bounding up to him as he removed his shoes "how was school?"

"Fine," Kurogane said.

With that Kurogane pushed past her and headed upstairs.

"So what do you think," asked Kurogane's mother coming out of the kitchen, "have they made contact?"

"Definetly," Tomoyo said

"I see," the mother said, "have your dreams reveled anything about how this will all play out?"

"No,nothing," Tomoyo replied.

"How about her? Has she made contact again?"

"No, I'm sorry mom," Tomoyo said eyes downcast.

"No sweetheart, It's fine, I'm just worried about him," the mother said wrapping her daughter in a warm hug.

"Me too mom," Toymoyo said

Kurogane paced back and forth in his room, trying to figure out how his perfectly normal life had become so bizarre. All his thoughts led back to Fai. Back to the guy who had fallen into his life and turned it upside down.

Well he was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to get through all of Fai's lies and expose the truth.

Fai laid on his bed, staring at the celling. Why? Why did Kurogane have to come into his life? The only person he had met who could see through his lies.

Well he was not going to let him win. Kurogane would get no answers, not from him. He would not allow Kurogane see the truth.

The next day…..

Kurogane plopped down beside Fai and began to unwrap his lunch.

Fai did not move, did not look up from his book, did not ackowlege Kurogane's existence in any way.

Kurogane munched loudly by Fai's ear.

Ignore him, Fai thought, just ignore him

Kurogane looked over at Fai, "So how's it going?" he asked.

"Fine," Fai replied, not looking up from his book.

"What cha reading?" Kurogane asked

"A book," Fai said smiling.

"Am I ever going to get a strait answer out of you?" Kurogane asked exasperated.

"Nope," Fai replied smiling a little wider.

Kurogane groaned. Then he noticed Fai wasn't eating lunch.

"Hey aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Not hungery," Fai said at the same moment his stomach betrayed him, rumbling loudly.

Kurogane stared him for a moment before tearing his sandwich in half and holding the larger half out to Fai.

Fai looked at it for a moment before shaking his head "No thanks."

"Just take it."

"I don't accept charity Kurogane," Fai said shaking his head again.

"Well," Kurogane said, "don't think of it as charity. Think of it as compensation for putting up with me."

Fai hesistated a moment longer before accepting the food with a mumbled thank you.

"You're welcome," Kurogane said seeming satisfied.

Fai took a bite of the sandwich, his eyes widened.

"This is deliousious," Fai said, "did you make it?"

"No, my mom. She always makes lunch for me and my sister."

"You're lucky, to have someone who cares about you." Fai said

"What you don't," Kurogane asked a bit taken aback.

Fai didn't answer as he continued to munch the sandwich.

"Thank you Kurogane," Fai said sincerely.

"Ah, you're welcome."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Fai stood up.

"Well I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," Kurogane said standing as well.

And they went to there classes, but they both knew something had changed between them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai!

"Hey!" Kurogane called to Fai.

Fai turned to see Kurogane jogging up to him a paper bag in his hands.

"Hi there Kurgy," Fai said when Kurogane reached him.

"Hey look, I got practice so you'll have some peace during lunch today," Kurogane said.

"Okay," Fai said turning to leave.

"Hey hold on a sec," Kurogane said holding out a paper bag "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"It's your lunch. Take it, don't argue."

"Kuro, I can't-"

Then from the parking lot across from them they heard a car horn blaring. Both boys turned to see a sleek black sports car rolling twords them.

"That's Ashura's car…"Fai said, fear plain in his eyes, he turned to Kurogene, "You need to go now!"

"What, why?"

"Don't ask questions," Fai hissed, "just go!"

"Hey, wait!" Kurogane yelled as Fai took off twords the car.

"Hello Fai," Ashura said leaning out the window.

"Hello Ashura," Fai said trying to remain calm.

"Get in Fai," Ashura said unlocking the door.

Fai went around, opening the passenger and sliding in he closed the door.

Ashura put the car in reverse and sped away from the school.

"So who is your friend?"the way Ashura said the word friend made it sound as though he were talking about a disese.

"No one," Fai said.

"Last time it was nothing and now no one," Ashura sneered, "I don't like this pattern Fai. Perhaps I should ask that young man back there exactly who he is to you, hm?"

"Leave him alone Ashura!" Fai said his voice frantic, "He's not involved!"

"Oh? That's quite a reaction for a no one," Ashura smiled a deadly smile.

"Please Ashura," Fai begged, "don't hurt him."

Kurogane might have been an inquisitive fool, but he had been one of the only people to show Fai any kindness, and Fai would be damned if he would allow Ashura to hurt him!

"Why, do you love him? Is that it you little whore? You love him!" Ashura screamed.

"No!" Fai said as Ashura pulled into an alley.

"No!" Fai cried as Ashura dragged him out of the car.

"You are mine!" Ashura roared as he struck Fai in the stomach. "If you think I'd let him have you are sorely mistaken!"

A spell from Ashura sent Fai flying into a wall. He cried out in pain as a second spell hit him, hauling him up before slamming him back down to the pavement. A third spell made him feel as though his insides were burning.

Then finally Ashura ceased his spell casting, and Fai collapsed onto the garbage covered floor of the alley. Fai coughed and a trickle of blood ran down his face.

"If I ever see you with him again I'll kill him!" Ashura said kicking Fai in the side, "And I won't hold back on you!"

Then Ashura got in his car and drove away, leaving Fai alone and bleeding in the alley.

Fai listened to the car speed away then he rolled over and pulled his knee's to his chest.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed his shouler. He turned and was looking into a pair of red eyes.

"Kuro-" Fai whispered before he lost counciousness.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai

"It's you," Fai said, staring at a face that was identical to his own.

"Fai," lips identical to his moved, "You need to wake up now."

"But if I wake up you'll leave won't you?" Fai asked, his voice young and child-like.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have to. But don't worry, you won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" Fai asked

"You have someone who can protect you now, like I couldn't. Good bye Fai."

"Wait!" Fai cried, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You will, when the time is right."

"Wait!" Fai cried shooting up in bed.

A dream, Fai thought, no a vision.

Then Fai realized that he was in a bed that was not his own. Glancing around franticly he could see that the room was very messy, with clothes, magazines and video games tossed all over the place. There were numerous sports trophies on a shelf above the desk.

Where am I, Fai wondered.

Fai tensed as the door opened, and was shocked to see Kurogane standing there with a tray of food.

"Kuro-chu, um where am I?" Fai asked.

"My house," Kurogane said placing the tray on Fai's lap, "here, my mom thinks you look underfed."

Fai looked down to see a tray heaped with chicken noodle soup, bread and lemonade. The smell made his mouth water.

"But, wait," Fai said, "why am I here?"

"I followed you," Kurogane said, taking a seat on the bed, "and then I see you lying in an alley beaten to a bloody pulp, and the car you were in driving away at high speed."

"Oh," Fai said.

"Yeah. So anyway when I came over to you, you passed out. I obviously couldn't leave you there, so I brought you here. By the way you should really should thank my little sister, she took care of your wounds."

"What?" Fai asked startled, looking down and realizing he was shirtless with a thick white bandage wrapped around his mid section.

To his horror he realized Kurogane could see his scares. The dozens crisscrossing his arms as well as several scars across his chest and back.

He pulled the sheets up around himself, despretly trying to hide himself from Kurogane.

Kurogane sighed, "Look, you don't have to tell me anything right now, just eat your food and come downstairs if you want. My mom and sister really want to meet you."

"Um, Okay," Fai said as Kurogane left shutting the door behind him.

"Well," Tomoyo demanded as soon as Kurogane reached the bottom of the stairs, "How is he?"

"He's fine," Kurogane said plopping down on the sofa next to his mom.

"Well, when I was bandaging his wounds I notice he had a lot of scars. I get the feeling he's very broken inside." She said "But I think he has a very kind heart."

"Well, Kurogane he looked simply awful when you carried him in here," his mother said, "and you didn't look much better."

"Yeah," Tomyo said, "You were pale as a ghost!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled, "I just didn't want him dieing on me is all!"

"Awww," Tomoyo said, poking Kurogane's face, "You're blushing!"

"Oh, just go away," Kurogane roared, swatting at Tomoyo like she was a particularly annoying insect.

Tomoyo just laughed and ran away.

"Well," his mother said, "he's welcome to stay here as long as he needs."

"Thanks mom."

As always please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai

Meanwhile Fai was battling with himself.

He should go down and talk to them, thank them for helping him, and the food wich he had eaten every last bit of.

No, he should get out of here as quickly as possible, leave and never return. For the longer he stayed the greater risk there was of Ashura finding Kurogane. And they knew, or at least suspected everything he had tried so despretly to hide.

Did he want to leave the safety and comfort of this place? No.

Should he? Yes.

But then his head ache returned with a vengeance, and he decided that it wouldn't do too much damage to stay here a little while longer.

He stood up and walked over to Kurogane's desk chair were his dirty and slightly blood stained uniform shirt had been tossed.

Well, he thought, It's better then nothing.

He slipped it on while looking over the contents of Kurogane's desk. There were text books, a computer, and messy stacks of paper. But the thing that stood out to Fai were the many pictures of Kurogane and his family. One in particular caught Fai's attention, in the photo three people were standing on a beach. One was a beautiful woman with long dark hair and kind eyes, the mother, Fai thought. The second was a young girl who looked to be about eleven. She also had long dark hair, but while her eyes were very kind they also had a mischivious glint. The sister, Fai knew. And standing directly behind her was a younger version of Kurogane. He looked to be about fourteen and was lovingly ruffling his sister's hair. All were smiling great big real smiles. They were the perfect happy family, the kind Fai had always dreamed of having.

Shaking his head, he opened the door and headed down the stairs.

The minute he reached the landing a dark haired whirl wind wrapped him in a hug.

"Hi!" Tomoyo said looking up into Fai's astonished face, "I'm Tomoyo, Kurogane's little sister! It's so great to meet you!"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Fai said, trying to disentangle himself from the girl.

"Tomoyo!" Kurogane bellowed coming around the cornor, "Stop trying to suffocate him!"

"Fine," Tomoyo said, unrapping herself from Fai's waist.

"Oh, so I see our guest is finally up and about."

Fai turned to see the beautiful woman from the photograph step out from the kitchen. He could sense that she had an aura that imedietly put everyone around her at ease.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Um, fine ma'am" Fai said.

"Was the food alright? Did you get enof to eat?"

"Yes, ma'am, it was amazing." Fai said quickly.

"Hey," Tomoyo said, gesturing tword the sofa, "don't jut stand there have a seat."

With that Tomoyo and her mother sat down on the sofa leaving the only avalible seating in the room the small love seat. The two females winked at each other, sharing knowing smiles, an communication the boys missed because they were two busy staring at each other and back at the love seat.

Finally after several minutes they both gingerly sat down. A sizzle of electricity shooting through them as their thighs touched. Fai avoided Kurogane's eyes.

"Now as I told Kurogane, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like," The mother said, "But I'm afraid we don't have a guest room so you will have to share with Kurogane."

"Look, I can't possibly impose on you any more then I already have-" Fai began but the mother cut him off.

"It is not an imposition. Myself, Tomoyo and Kurogane would be thrilled if you would stay here."

"Well, um I guess I could stay a little while," Fai said weakly.

"Good, then it's settled. Today is Friday so there's no school tomorrow, you're welcome to sleep in as long as you like. Oh, I almost forgot, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine," Fai said as he wondered exactly what he had gotten himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

He wasn't coming back. Ashura had hoped, he had wanted more then anyting to see him walk through that door, but now it was 2am and he wasn't here.

He must be with that boy, Ashura thought, a cold fury rising in him.

Fai was his!

Fai had been alone in the world until he had saved him.

For the first few years his life with Fai had been beautiful. He had watched him grow each day, and had grown to love and want him as each day passed. He taught Fai magic, the boy had great talent.

Ashura had always belived that some day, he would have Fai. That Fai would become his willingly.

But then that bitch had come to him in his dreams, and told him that someone else would steal Fai.

Ashura had told himself he would not lose his pretty little love to anyone.

So instead of working to make Fai love him, Ashura worked to break him. He starved and beat the boy daily to make him obedient. He allowed him to go nowhere other then school. And each time a school became too suspisious of Fai's injureys, they moved.

This had been the year. The year Ashura would finally have Fai.

But now that boy, that pathetic human boy was going to ruin everything!

Ashura snarled,"No! Fai will be mine!"

He would find this human and kill him. Fai belonged to him and him alone, and no human was going to change that!

Yeah I know this is short, sorry. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

Fai could hardly belive this was happening.

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table with Kurogane and his family, eating a second helping of the most amazing food he had ever tasted. Tomoyo was chatering non-stop about anything and everything.

"And then he totally smiled at me, I mean a 'I think you're really cute smile. But then later when he was hanging out with his friends he completely ignored me! I mean, what's up with that?"

"Well," Fai said, "He does like you. He's just shy and immature and doesn't want his friends to tease him."

"Wow, really?" Tomoyo said beaming, "That's so great! You're really insightful Fai, unlike some people," at this point she glanced pointedly at Kurogane.

"Oh, give me a break!" Kurogane groaned.

Fai laughed, "Well I'm sure Kurogane has other talents that more then make up for it."

Kurogane blushed and Tomoyo started to tease him.

Fai sighed. He honestly couldn't remember a time he had been more at ease. Still, as perfect as it seemed he knew it wouldn't last. Misery would find him again, it always did. He just hoped Kurogane and his family wouldn't get caught up in it.

"Fai," the mother said, "I washed your uniform, but you will need some other clothes. Kurogane's are far too big on you."

"Yeah," Fai said tugging at the oversized shirt and pants Kurogane had lent him. He knew he needed clothes, but he really wanted to avoid having to go back to Ashura's apartment.

The mother, as if sensing this said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kurogane would love to take you shopping.

"What?" Kurogane cried at the same time Fai said.

"No It's fine,"

"No I insist," She said, shooting Kurogane a look, "and don't worry about the cost, I'll cover everything."

She went to her purse and handed Kurogane a credit card.

"Ma'am, I couldn't possibly-" Fai began but the mother cut him off.

"No, no arguments. If you don't want to think of it as a gift, take Tomoyo with you and use it as the payment for babysitting."

"Yeah, I would love to go shopping with you!, "Tomoyo cried, "But I don't need a babysitter, I'm fourteen!"

"And you can't exactly wear my cloths forever," Kurogane sighed.

"Okay," Fai said, defeated.

"Then It's settled. You three can go to the mall as soon as you're finished eating.

"This is soooo cute!" Tomoyo cried, holding up a purple sun dress.

They were supposed to be looking for clothes for Fai, but Tomoyo had somehow led them to the girl's department.

"Enough," Kurogane bellowed, dragging a protesting Tomoyo tword the young men's department.

Kurogane looked over to see Fai looking around the store in apparent wonder. He was so distacted that he almost walked into a display.

Kurogane grabbed his arm yanking him to the side, ignoring the now familiar tingling sensation. Fai started and stared at Kurogane.

"What's the matter? You never seen a department store before?" Kurogane demanded.

"No," Fai replied.

"Oh," Kurogane said realising Fai's arm.

"Hey," Tomoyo called jogging up to them her arms full of clothes, "go try these on!"

"Great," Kurogane said, "when you two max out my mom's card, I'm gonna hear about it."

"Don't worry," Fai laughed, "we won't go overboard."

Three hours and three hundred outfits later, Kurogane was ready to shoot himself. He was certain that by now Fai must have tried on every outfit in the store, including a dress Tomoyo thought was just, 'So adorable!'

Finaly Fai ended up with several pairs of skinny jeans (the only ones small enough to fit him) and some t-shirts.

"That was so fun!" Tomoyo sang as she skipped beside the two boys.

"Yeah it was a blast," Kurogane said massaging his forehead, where he could feel a massive headache coming on.

They reached Kuroganes's house. Kurogane went to turn the unlock the door and frowned.

"What is it?" Fai asked.

"The door's unlocked," Kurogane said.

At that moment Fai noticed a black sports car parked on the street in front of the house.

"Oh gods no!" Fai cried, pushing past Kurogane and racing into the house.

"Wait!" Kurogane yelled, but Fai didn't hear him as he stared at the scene before him.

"Hello my dear," said Ashura.

Review to see what happens next!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai

Fai stared in horror at the scene before him.

Kurogane's mother, the woman who had shown him such kindness, was lying on the floor bleeding. Ashura stood over her, a manic grin on his face.

"No," Fai said, falling to his knees.

"Do not fear," Ashura said, "the woman lives. However you may find that to be a very temporary state."

At that moment Kurogane and Tomoyo burst into the room.

"Who the hell are you," Kurogane said, taking in the scene, "What did you do to her?"

"Your school does not protect it's students privacy very well. It was all too easy to find out who you are and where you live. I was only planning to kill you, but when I arrived here only this woman was home. I told her I would let her live if she would tell me where you and my dear little Fai were, but she refused. Said she would rather die then reveal your location," Ashura smirked.

"You bastard!" Kurogane roared lunging at Ashura.

Ashura raised his hand, preparing to cast a spell.

Fai, knowing this, screamed, "No, Kurogane!" and lept up, placing himself between Ashura and Kurogane.

Kurogane watched, eyes wide, as the spell hit Fai and he flew backwards. Kurogane put his arms out to catch Fai as he fell.

Fai looked like he'd been hit by a truck, but he was lucky. That spell had been intended to kill, but when Fai had shielded Kurogane Ashura had pulled back. As a result the spell was not lethal, but extremely painful.

"Fai," Kurogane said trying to wake him up.

Fai's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at Kurogane, "Hi, there Kuro-puppy," he coughed.

Kurogane gently placed Fai on the ground and stood up, facing Ashura.

"You are going to pay for that," Kurogane growled, taking a step twords Ashura.

"I won't lose him!" Ashura screamed, "Not to you or anyone!"

"You already have," Tomoyo said stepping foreward.

"No!" Ashura roared.

"Yes," Tomoyo said, "You have always known this day would come. You have to let him go."

"No!" Ashura screamed lunging at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, get back!" Kurogane yelled, shoving her back and meeting Ashura head on.

The two struggled for a few moments, but in the end Ashura had Kurogane by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"I'm going to snap your neck, and take Fai as my own," Ashura said tighting his grip as Kurogane struggled.

"Don't!" Fai screamed struggling to get up, "Please, Ashura don't do it!"

"I must, for you," Ashura said.

"I'll go back with you!" Fai cried despretly.

Ashura paused, looking at Fai.

"I'll let you have me," Fai said.

"No," Kurogane choked out, stuggling harder.

"I know what I'm doing Kurogane," Fai said. And he did. He was to weak to use magic, and he had no chance of defeating Ashura in physical combat, so his only option was to offer himself up as a barging chip. He would save Kurogane. He would have to sacrifice himself, but that was okay. As long as Kurogane lived nothing else mattered.

"You will?" Ashura asked as though he thought his ears might be deciving him, allowing him to hear the words he had wanted so badly to hear since the day he met Fai.

Fai swallowed hard, "Yes."

Ashura realesed Kurogane and he fell to the floor coughing. Ashura went quickly to Fai and gathered him up in his arms. He began to cast a spell to transport them back to the apartmet.

"Fai," Kurogane said reaching out twords him.

"I'm sorry," Fai said.

The pair were engulfed in light and smoke, and when it finally cleared Fai was gone.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

For a long time Kurogane just sat there, staring at the spot where Fai had been just a few moments before. He just couldn't accept that Fai was gone. He wouldn't accept it. He would bring Fai back no matter what.

As he stood preparing to leave his mother, who had been helped up by Tomoyo touched his shoulder.

"You're going after him," she said.

"Yes."

"Then there are several things I must explain," she said, sitting down on the sofa and gesturing for Kurogane to sit too, "Tomoyo, would you come here as well please. First let me confess that we both knew you were going to meet Fai."

"What? How?" Kurogane demanded.

"Your sister," the mother said gesturing to Tomoyo, "has the power of premonition through dreams. She saw Fai's coming and your meeting. She also made contact with someone through dreams who explained the situation."

"And who is that?" Kurogane asked.

"An extremely powerful witch known as the Yuko." The mother replied.

"Hold on what do you mean a witch," Kurogane said, "Like casting spells and making potions?"

"Yes, surely you belive in such things after just witnessing the work of such a powerful magician as Ashura?"

She had a point, "Yeah okay I get it."

"Now," said the mother continuing, "I'm sure you have noticed that you get a strange feeling whenever you touch Fai, correct?"

"Yeah," Kurogane said.

"That feeling, that little shock of electricity, is what happens when the auras of a fated pair come into contact."

"Whoa, what do you mean 'fated pair'?" Kurogane asked.

The mother sighed, "Every now and then a person is born as part of a fated pair. It basicly means that there is another person out there who his perfect match in every way, because their body holds the other half of his soul. When you were born Yuko came to me and told me you were one such individual, and that you had a great destiny. Of course I was expecting your other half to be female…"

"Wait a minute," Kurogane cried, "So Fai is supposed to be the other half of my soul? That's crazy!"

"No it's not you big dummy!" Tomoyo said, smaking Kurogane's head, "You love him! Just admit it!"

"No way," Kurogane said, but then he began to think.

He thought of Fai almost getting hit by a car, Fai sitting next to him in class, Fai trying so hard to ignore him. He thought of Fai refusing to take his lunch because he didn't want any pity, and the way Fai's face had lit up when he finally took a bite. He also remembered that face adorned with a large purple bruise. He remembered how terrified he had been when he saw Fai lying motionless in an alley, how unthinkable the possibility of a world without him had seemed. He remembered Fai shopping with his sister, a big real smile plastered on his face. And just now he remembered watching Fai vanish and how that sight had torn him apart inside.

"Oh god," he said as the realization hit him.

He was in love with Fai.

"I know it might be hard to belive, but it's all true."

"What about this guy, Ashura, how does he fit into this?" Kurogane asked, still trying to get over the shock of his epiphany.

"I cannot tell anything other than that he is Fai's guardian, and that is very much obsessed with Fai. The rest has to do with Fai's past, wich is his to revel when the time is right."

"Is that all?" Kurogane asked, despret to go to Fai.

"Well there is much more that must be said, but it will be much easier to explain to both of you." The mother said.

"Allright," Kurogane said preparing to leave.

"Wait," the mother called running to the other room and returning with bundle, wich she handed to Kurogane, "Take this."

Kurogane unwrapped it to find a large sword.

He looked at his mother, "you realize I have no clue how to use this, right?"

"You will, when you need it," the mother replied wrapping her son in a warm hug.

Tomoyo ran foreward and hugged him as well, "You had both had better come back or I'll never forgive you!"

Kurogane ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, me and that idiot will be home by dinner."

His mother finally handed him a piece of paper, "This is the address were you'll find him."

"Thanks mom."

And with that Kurogane stepped outside and took off running twords the apartment complex.

Please be okay, was his only thought.

Reviews inspire me to update faster!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

Fai landed with a thud on the apartment floor. He stared at Ashura, wondering what horrors awaited him this time. Not that it mattered, Kurogane was safe, everything else was unimportant. Nothing Ashura could do to him would compare to the fear of losing Kurogane.

Ashura knelt down beside Fai, "You're not thinking of that boy, are you?"

Fai didn't answer.

Ashura struck him, "Why, why am I not enough for you?"

Fai remained silent.

Ashura grabbed Fai's chin, pulling him closer so that their faces were inches apart, "You will think only of me."

With that Ashura crushed his lips against Fai's in a brusing kiss. Fai tried to fight him, but he was still weak from Ashura's spell, and from the terror of almost losing Kurogane. Ashura then began to kiss Fai's neck, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. Fai closed his eyes, praying that it would be over quickly. Ashura pulled off Fai's shirt, raking his nails down Fai's stomach and chest and drawing blood.

"Get away from him!"

The voice sounded like a dream to Fai. He opened his eyes and looked twords the doorway where an out of breath Kurogane stood.

"You," Ashura growled realesing Fai, and turning on Kurogane.

"No," Fai choked, grabbing onto Ashura's leg, "Please, no!"

"I allowed him to live once, I will not show such mercy again," Ashura said, kicking Fai, forcing him to let go.

"Fine by me," Kurogane said unwrapping the sword his mother had given him, "You hurt two of the most important in my life. You're gonna pay for that."

Ashura smirked, "Such a cocky fool. It will be a pleasure to end your life!"

At that moment he sent a spell strait twords Kurogane.

Kurogane's sword, much to his shock moved up to deflect the blast.

So that's what she meant, Kurogane thought.

"So you are a swordsman? Well this might actually be a challenge!" Ashura said.

After a few moments Fai was amazed, Kurogane was holding his own, infact he had a chance to win.

"You are better than I expected," Ashura panted.

"Good enough to beat you," Kurogane said.

"We'll see," Ashura hissed.

Then Ashura pulled a truly despicable stunt. Rather then shooting at Kurogane he turned on Fai.

Kurogane seeing what was coming moved as fast as he could and stood in front of Fai, taking the hit.

"Kurogane!" Fai screamed.

Kurogane stumbled, but stayed on his feet, he turned to Fai, "Now I've returned the favor."

"Kuro, let me help you," Fai said, "I can't just lie here while you fight for me."

Kurogane reached out and took Fai's hand, reveling in the electric feeling when their skin touched, "I got you into this, I'll get you out. I'm going to protect you."

"Don't touch him!" Ashura screamed, but at that moment Ashura was suddenly surrounded by smoke.

"What is this?" Ashura cried as he began to disappear, "No! Fai you will never be free of me! I'll find you! No matter where you go I'll find you! You are-"

And then he was gone.

Kurogane collapsed to his knees, "What the hell was that?"

"I have no clue," Fai said, "But I don't think this is the end."

"Well either way I have a lot to tell you, and you have some explaining to do. But first let's go home," Kurogane said helping Fai to his feet.

What the pair didn't know was that Fai was right, this was not the end. This was just the beginning.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

Nearly an hour after the pair stumbled into Kurogane's house they had finally convinced his mother and Tomoyo that they were okay and just needed to get some rest.

Fai was now sitting on Kurogane's bed in the clothes they had bought earlier.

Kurogane had said he had something to tell him, and Fai wished he would just get on with it.

Meanwhile Kurogane was trying to think of a way to explain that they were a fated pair withought sounding like he was completely insane.

"Um, whatever it is you want to tell me go ahead and say it," Fai said finaly.

"Okay," Kurogane said taking a deep breath, "you're a magician right?"

"Yes," Fai replied, wondering where this was going.

"So you're used to freaky super natural stuff, right?"

"Yes kuro-pu, now please get on with whatever it is you want to say," Fai snapped.

"Um, well apparently there is this thing called fated pairs, were a person his born with a perfect other half. And as it turns out you and I are a fated pair." Kurogane finished in a rush, his face burning.

For a long time Fai just stared at him, "You can't be serious."

"Yeah," Kurogane said, "that's was my reaction too, but I swear it's all true."

"No," Fai said shaking his head.

"What do you mean, no?" Kurogane asked.

"You can't be the other half of my soul," Fai said shaking his head again.

"Hey look," Kurogane began, "I know I'm probley not what you expected, and you could do a lot better than me, but-" Fai cut him off.

"Better than you? Kurogane, you can't be the other half of me because you're too good! You're too good for someone like me!" Fai sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane asked, taken aback.

"I'm broken," Fai said, pulling off his shirt to revel his many scars, "inside and out."

"Broken things can be fixed," Kurogane said sitting down beside Fai.

"You can't fix me," Fai said looking away.

"Fine, then tell me how you became so broken."

"It's not a pretty story," Fai spoke softly.

"Didn't say I was looking for a pretty story," Kurogane replied.

Fai bit his lip, "My parents were very wealthy and important people in the town where I grew up. They were also having marital issues. When my mother got pregnant there was a question about whether or not her husband was the father. It only became worse when she gave birth to twins."

"You're a twin?"

"Yes, my brother's name was Yuui." Fai said, "My parents had grown to hate each other, but because of their social standing they could not divorce. They soon began to take it out on Yuui and I. They locked us in our room and made everyone belive that we were dead. They used to push meals through a slot in the door. When they had company we had to be silent. If we made noise we didn't get meals, and sometimes they beat us. Once when my mom was drunk she cut us. She was always screaming at us saying how she wished we were had died. She hated us and we knew it."

Fai had begun to cry so hard he couldn't speak. Kurogane put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"It's gonna be okay," Kurogane said.

Fai went on, "One day, she came in with a gun. She said she was going to kill us. Yuui tried to protect me. He begged her to let me live, to just kill him." Fai took a great shuddering breath that came out as a sob, "Somehow he managed to get the door open. He pushed me out first, but he wasn't fast enough. She shot him. I saw it, there was so much blood. He told me to run so I did! I ran away and I left him there with her!"

"There was nothing else you could have done," Kurogane said, thanking a higher power that he had the family he did.

"For awhile I lived on the street. Eating out of dumpsters and sleeping in abandoned buildings. But when it got colder things got harder. One night I remember I was outside, and it was so cold, I was so sure I was going to die, and that was okay. Nothing mattered anymore, I didn't care anymore. But then Ashura found me. He brought me home and helped me get warm. He took care of me. For a while everything was wonderful, and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a parent who loved me. But then one day things changed. He became obsessive, he stopped letting me out of the house, he beat me and starved me. And I still don't know what I did to trigger it."

Kurogane felt sick, Fai blamed himself for everthing that had happened.

"Everywhere I go I bring disaster. I'm a curse and I don't deserve you," Fai sobbed.

Kurogane hugged him tightly and stroked his hair, "I love you. I'm going to heal any wounds you have, inside or outside."

"You love me?" Fai asked as though he needed to make sure.

"Yes."

Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane, "I think I love you too."

"Good," Kurogane said lying down, pulling Fai down with him.

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

During his sleep Fai saw Yuui for the second time.

"You came back," Fai said.

"Yes, I came to say good bye," Yui said

"Good bye?"

"You don't need me anymore. Kurogane's a good person. He'll take good care of and he loves you."

"I know," Fai said

"And you love him."

"Yes, I dare say I do," Fai replied.

"I hope you two will be happy together."

"Thank you," Fai whispered.

Kurogane watched Fai smile in his sleep and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He loved him. And he would never allow any harm to come to him. He wanted to keep that smile on his face forever.

Yes I know Yuui is really Fai, but for the sake of the fic please disregard this fact. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa of Kurofai.

When the smoke at last cleared Ashura found himself in a large dark room. Looking around franticly he saw a man lounging in a throne like chair. He was fairly large with gray and black hair and side burns.

"Who are you?" Ashura demanded.

"You may call me Fei Wang Reed," The man answered.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Fei Wang smiled, "Your powers are very great and could be of use to me. I would like to make a deal with you."

"Give me one good reason I should deal with you," Ashura snarled.

Fei Wang's smile widened, "Because I can get you Fai."

Ashura's face changed, "I'm listening."

"For reasons that will remain unknown to you I have a need for human souls. I am currently collecting these, but there is someone who is working ageinst me. Infact she is assembling a group to combat my soul collection and eventually defeat me. Fai will be a part of that group, as will his partner. You will work with my other servants to bring them to me. Once I have them they will be killed, but in return for your services I will turn Fai over to you. So, do we have a deal?"

"Very well then, I agree to your terms," Ashura said.

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

At first when Fai woke up he was confused, he could not remember where he was. Then he looked over into Kurogane's face and remembered the events of the previous night.

Kurogane had said he loved him.

Kurogane stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes, "Good morning."

Fai smiled, "Good morning, Kuro-chi."

"It's Kurogane," he muttered, climbing out of bed.

Then someone knocked/banged on Kurogane's bedroom door, "Hey are you two awake yet? It's almost noon!"

"That will be Tomoyo," Kurogane groaned.

Fai laughed, "Well I suppose we should go downstairs."

Moments later Fai and kurogane were sitting on the sofa with Tomoyo and his mother.

"There is something else I need to tell you boys," The mother said.

"Come on, what else could possibly be going on?" Kurogane asked, exasperated.

"There is a very powerful man called Fei Wang Reed. He is stealing the souls of humans to give him the power to fulfill his wish, a wish that many have but none can have granted."

"What wish could possibly require that much power?" Fai asked.

"That you will find out later," She replied, "But regardless of what his wish is he must be stopped. That is where you come in. The witch that I told you about, Kurogane, she is trying to fight him."

"What witch?" Fai asked.

"Aparently her name is Yuko," Kurogane said.

"Yes, well," his mother said, "Do to certain restrictions on her, she cannot act directly. So she needs people to help her. She has assembled a team with two other fated pairs, but she needs you two."

"Why?" the boys asked at the same time.

"Each member of this group has a power that when combined with the others, destroys the soul gatherers and returns the soul to it's owner," His mother finished.

"Wait," Kurogane said, "I know Fai is a magician but I'm just a human."

"That's not entirely true. You are what we call a natural warrior. That means you have a super naturaly incredible skill with a certain weapon or fighting style. Think about it, you had never picked up a sword until last night and yet somehow your body knew exactly what to do. Am I right?" His mother asked.

"Yeah," Kurogane said.

"So what you want is for us to go and help Yuko?" Fai asked.

"Yes."

Fai looked at Kurogane, "What do you want to do Kuro-chu?"

"Well," Kurogane said, "I can't stand by while some asshole is stealing people's souls, but I won't let you put yourself in danger. I'll go alone. You can stay here with my mom and-" Fai leapt up.

"Are you out of your mind! Of course I'm going with you!"

"But Fai-"

"But nothing!" Fai said heading for the stairs, "I'm going to go pack."

"I give up ," Kurogane sighed.

"You should go pack too. Someone will be coming to pick you up shortly." His mother said.

"You gonna tell me who?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

Please review to see who comes to pick them up!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or Kurofai.

"Here, you can borrow one of my suit cases," Kurogane said handing one to Fai.

"Thanks," Fai replied, taking it and smiling at Kurogane.

"So I wonder what kind of people these other pairs are?" Kurogane wondered.

"Well I suppose we'll find out soon enough," Fai said zipping up the suit case and placing it next to Kurogane's.

"I hope they won't have a problem with us," Kurogane said.

"Why would they?"

"Well, you know," Kurogane said, blushing, "because we're both guys."

"Oh," Fai said, obviously this had never occurred to him, "well aren't most people today open minded about this sort of thing?"

"I guess," Kurogane mumbled, still nervous.

"Hey," Fai said wrapping his arms around Kurogane, "I'm sure they won't mind. And even if they do, I don't care. I'm proud to be your other half."

"God, I love you," Kurogane said, pulling Fai closer.

"The feeling is mutual," Fai said tilting his face up to Kurogane's.

Kurogane, getting the hint, bent his head down until their lips were an inch apart…

At that moment the door bell rang.

"Fai, Kurogane, could you come down here please?"

"Damn," Kurogane muttered stepping away from Fai.

"Well," Fai sighed, "mabey next time."

"Oh, there you," The mother said when the boys arrived at the bottom of the stairs, rather grumpy looks on their face, "I would like you to meet the other fated pairs you will be working with."

She stepped aside then to revel three boys and a girl. The first two boys both had dark hair, but the similarities ended there. The taller of the two had a tan and was well toned, his face expressionless. The other was very pale and thin, his blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses and he looked pissed. The third boy was the shortest and probley the youngest. He also had a faint tan, but his hair was light brown, his eyes were a similar color. Next to him stood a girl with a slim build and short caramel hair, her eyes were jade green in color.

"Well, we would have been here sooner but, this idiot got us lost," said the glasses boy gesturing at the tallest boy.

"No I didn't," The boy sighed, "You did."

"Don't start with me!"

"Well anyway," Said the girl, "my name is Sakura."

"Oh, and I'm Syaoran," The brown haired boy said, "and I'm Sakura's partner."

"I'm Watanuki," Said the glasses boy, "And this is, um, this is-"

"I'm Domeki, his partner," said the tall boy.

"Don't just blurt it out like that! Not everyone would be okay with two guys being together, you know! You never know how people will react!" Watanuki yelled, blushing.

Fai could see Kurogane relax beside him. He smiled and stepped forward.

"No need to worry about that," Fai said, addressing the boys, "My name is Fai, and this is my partner Kurogane."

Watanuki glanced between them, a smile spreading across his face.

He reached out and shook Fai's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you! It's rare to meet other fated pairs and even rarer to meet ones on our team."

"How's it going," Kurogane said, nodding to Domeki.

"Fine," Domeki said nodding back.

"Well, I'm sure you all have plenty to talk about, so you go and sit down and I'll make some tea," Kurogane's mother said, "Tomoyo show them to the living room."

Kurogane had a feeling things were about to get very interesting.

Please review! Btw, I don't own XXXholic either.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"So how long have you two been together?" Watanuki asked.

All of the fated pairs were eager to get to know each other, so they had settled down in Kurogane's living room to talk.

"Well, actually we haven't been together long at all," Fai said, cuddling up to Kurogane and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kurogane said, absentmindedly putting an arm around the blonde, "Infact we just met a little over a week ago. He trasfered into my school and then…stuff happened and here we are."

"He saved my life," Fai said, gazing at Kurogane adoringly.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kurogane smiled at his love.

"That is so sweet," Watanuki said, watching the two.

"What about you, Watanuki? How long have you two been together?" Fai asked the boy.

"Almost a year," Watanuki said, gazing at Doumeki, "He was completely head over heels for me, so finally I took pity on him and agreed to go out with him."

"As I recall," Doumeki said, sipping his tea, "you just appeared outside my house one day saying you had something important tell me. Naturally I let you in and I belive your exact words were, 'Doumeki, I can hardly belive I'm saying this but I'm in love with you. Everytime I see you my heart starts beating so fast, and when I think about you I can hardly breathe. You're the most important thing in the world to me, so please say you feel the same way.'"

Watanuki turned about three shades of red and started screaming at Doumeki about what an insensitive jerk he was, and how he should punch him the face.

Sakura laughed, "They're always like this, we think it's just how they display affection."

"What about you," Fai asked, "What's your story?"

"Well, Syaoran and I have known each other since we were children, but we only started dating this year. It was so sweet, he came over on New Year's Eve with a dozen roses and told me that he had loved me from the moment we met and that he wanted to spend the coming year and all the years to follow with me." Sakura said, holding Syaoran's hand smilling.

"That's so romantic," Fai said.

"So when did you all start working together," Kurogane asked.

"Well Yuko contacted Syaoran and I about a month ago, but you and Doumeki knew her before that right Watanuki," Sakura replied.

"Yeah," Watanuki said, "I'd been working for her for almost a year as a part timer, so he knew her through me."

"So do you know anything about exactly what we're going to be doing together?" Kurogane asked.

"Well, actually we know about as much as you do," Syaoran said.

"Yuko told us to come and get you, and that she would explain everything when we got back," Doumeki explained.

"Well," Kurogane said, "I assume that since you're a part of this little team none of you are exactly normal."

"True," Sakura said, "I myself am not entirely sure of my power. Even Yuko said that it is very unique and defies classification."

"Yuko says I'm a natural warrior. I use a fighting that is mainly based on kicks." Syaoran said.

"I have the ability to see spirits," Watanuki said.

"And I'm a natural warrior using a bow, and can repel and remove spirits," Doumeki finished.

"Wow," Fai marveled, "That's quite a list of talents."

"I wish I could go with you," Tomoyo said, entering the living room and plopping down beside Kurogane, "It would be wonderful to travel with so many talented people…and Kurogane."

"Go away," Kurogane begged, exasperated.

"Mom told me to tell you that you should get some sleep. She said that you all could sleep here tonight."

"Thank you," Sakura said, "that's very kind of you."

"It's no trouble at all, you can use the guest room," Tomoyo said smiling.

"Wait, I thought you didn't have a guest room," Fai said and the same time Kurogane spluttered.

"You said that room was being used for storage! That it was imposible to even get the door open! That's why he had to share with me right?"

"Oh did I?" Tomoyo said tilting her head slightly to one side, "I don't recall. Well anyway, time for bed!"

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I just upgraded my software and I started high school this week. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"Well they seem great," Fai said, laying on Kurogane's bed, "Sakura is just adorable, and Watanuki is very…energetic. I think we'll all become friends."

"Yeah," Kurogane replied, pulling off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Fai stuttered, staring at a Kurogane, as all the blood rushed to his face.

"Getting changed," Kurogane said, tossing an over-sized shirt Fai's way, "You can sleep in this."

"Oh, um, okay," Fai said catching the shirt as Kurogane continued to undress.

Fai cautiously began to undress, pulling his blue t-shirt over his head. Kurogane stared at him. He was beautiful, his porcelain skin was stunning even with the many scars crisscrossing it.

Kurogane closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

Fai gasped, "K-Kuro-sama,"

"You told me about your past but you left out how you got these scars," Kurogane whispered, running his thumb over a thin white line on Fai's shoulder.

"I don't want you to think less of me," Fai whispered.

"I never would," Kurogane said, spinning Fai around to face him, "I want to know everything about you. In return I'll tell you everything about me. No secrets, understand?"

Fai nodded as Kurogane sat on the bed and pulled Fai onto his lap.

"A lot of these are from Ashura, and some are by my parent's hand, but," he said, gesturing to his arms, "these I made myself."

"Why," Kurogane asked. He had suspected this. But it was one think to think it and another to hear it from the one you loved.

"Because," Fai said as his eyes filled with tears, "The only thing I had control over was my body. And even that could be taken away. I needed something…anything to prove that my body was mine. I found this. The first time was when I was twelve with a piece of broken glass. It was like everything became lost to the pain, and I needed that! I needed to loose myself! I know I should have told you but I was so afraid you would be disgusted by me, that you would hate me!"

Fai was crying harder now, his face buried in Kurogane's shirt, wetting it with his cascade of tears.

Kurogane lifted Fai's face to look him in the eyes. Gently he wiped the his love's wide blue eyes.

"I could never hate you! I don't care about what happened in your past, all that matters is the you right now, the you I love. Just promise me you'll never do it again, alright?"

Fai sniffled, "Okay."

"Good," Kurogane sighed, "Now let's get some sleep."

"Kuro-sama," Fai said, grabbing Kurogane's sleve.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked.

"Um, do you think we could finish what we started earlier?"

"Huh?" Kurogane asked, confused.

"I-I want you to kiss me," Fai finished quickly, face burning.

Oh.

Kurogane almost laughed out loud when he saw Fai sitting there, blushing furiously and fidgeting, trying to look anywhere but at Kurogane. It was about the most adorable thing Kurogane had ever seen.

Still smiling Kurogane leaned over and pressed his lips to Fai's.

The sensation was incredible. By now they hardly noticed the electricity when they touched, but this was diferent. When they touched it was like a tingle, this was like fireworks.

Fai felt like his entire body was melting. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt.

He could feel his mind reaching out to Kurogane's and then it seemed as the two minds merged, becoming one. He could hear Kurogane's thoughts 'God, he's amazing! I never thought my first kiss would be this incredible. I love him, I love him, I love you, Fai!'

After what seemed like an eternity the two broke apart breathing heavily.

Fai giggled.

"What?" Kurogane panted, laying down and pulling Fai with him.

"So that was your first kiss?"

"Um, well I…uh…" Kurogane stuttered.

Fai curled up ageinst him, "That was my first kiss from someone I loved, so I guess we're even."

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him close.

"I'll always be here for you, so you never have to hurt yourself again," Kurogane whispered.

"Kuro-tan, I know that I don't deserve you but I never want be anywhere but by your side."

"I'm glad, now we need to get some sleep, otherwise we won't be able to deal with whatever craziness is coming next."

"Okay," Fai said yawning and laying his head on Kurogane's chest and was soon asleep.

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Why was it so cold?

Kurogane felt around to find the blanket but found nothing.

Why?

Prying open his eyes he rolled over. There lay Fai, completely wrapped up in his blanket, and looking very cozy. Good for him.

Kurogane glanced at the clock. 7:30am. He supposed that was as good a time as any to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"Hey," he said, shaking Fai's shoulder, "Up and at em'. Come on get up."

"Mmmh," Fai wined, rolling over, "Too early…"

"Get your ass out of bed," Kurogane said, smiling at Fai curled up into a little ball. He moved closer to the thinner boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Fai smiled in complete happiness, "I could get used to waking up like this," he said, turning to look into Kurgane's face.

"Yeah, I must admit seeing your face first thing in the morning is worth the chill."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kurogane laughed, "Let's get ready."

The noise hit them the moment they opened the door.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Watanuki's voice rang out.

"Pancakes."

"No one asked you, Doumeki!"

"Can I help?"

"Of course, Sakura!"

"I want chocolate chip!" Tomoyo cried.

"Sure, whatever you want!"

The pair walked into the kitchen and where met with pure chaos.

Doumeki sat at the table, perfectly calm. Watanuki was stiring pancake batter, spilling it on the floor as he shouted at Doumeki. Tomoyo tore through all the cabinets, searching for the chocolate chips, and tossing everything else over her shoulder. Sakura was trying to turn on the stove, causing a stream of fire to shoot into the air. Syaoran was racing around, attempting to fix the damage they were doing.

Kurogane and Fai just stood in the doorway for a while, trying to process the scene.

Kurogane was the first to speak, "What the hell is going on?" he bellowed.

Everyone stopped dead and turned to look at Kurogane who was standing in the doorway, giving them his scariest demon glare.

"K-Kurogane…" Watanuki stuttered.

Syaoran paled.

At that moment Watanuki began to move backward toward the stove.

"Watanuki!" Sakura cried as Watanuki's sleeve caught fire.

"Gghhaaaa!" Watanuki yelled flailing around, "Water, water!"

Fai moved quickly, grabbing a bucket, filling it and dousing Watanuki before anyone else had even registered what was going on.

Within seconds Doumeki was at Watanuki's side, pulling up his sleeve to see if his flesh had been burned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It didn't burn through the fabric. Really, Doumeki I'm okay," He said, placing a hand on his lover's head, trying to calm his worry.

"Um," Sakura said as Kurogane shut off the stove, "Why don't we go out to eat?"

"That sounds like a great plan," Syaoran said, eager to do anything were there was no chance of his friends causing havoc.

"Fine," Kurogane sighed.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

After about two hours of non-stop chatter, whining and yelling, Kurogane thought his head was going to explode.

Fai meanwhile was as happy as Kurogane had ever seen him. He was getting along with everyone as if he'd known them for years.

Seeing Fai so happy is what made it bearable for Kurogane. Anything that made Fai so happy was worth a head ache in his book.

"K-Kurogane?"

The man in question turned to see Syaoran walking beside him, "What is it kid?"

"Um… I just wanted to apologize for earlier. They tend to get a bit out of hand sometimes, but they're really all great people," He finished quickly.

Kurogane sighed, "It's fine, I would just prefer that my mom has a house to live in when we leave. By the way, how long are you planning to stay? And where are we going for that matter?"

" Well," Syaoran said, "Yuko said she would contact us when we got here with directions on where to go next, so I have no clue. Sorry."

"No, it's cool," Kurogane said, "So your partner is that girl Sakura, right?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied, a small smile on his face.

"What's she like?"

"She's the kindest girl I've ever met," he said, "She always puts other people first. She's also incredibly beautiful and smart. And she has an amazing inner strength, She's…she's…."

"You love her," Kurogane said, understanding exactly how he felt.

"Yeah," Syaoran blushed, "What about your partner?"

"Fai? Well he's…special," Kurogane sighed, "and he's always so fragile, but he still tries to pretend he's strong. He can be an idiot sometimes, and I wish he would worry about himself for a change and let me take care of him, but…but…"

"You love him," Syaoran smiled.

"Yeah," Kurogane laughed, "I do."

The group reached the house and went inside. When they reached the kitchen they saw Kurogane's mother, wearing a light blue bathrobe over her pajamas, surveying her kitchen looking very confused and horrified.

"What on earth happened?"

They had forgotten to clean up the kitchen.

"We tried to make breakfast," Tomoyo responded, eyes downcast.

"Oh, I see…" The woman looked rather pale.

"We'll take care of it," Kurogane said, "You go sit down."

Kurogane turned on the group, "Get to work."

No one hesitated to obey.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Ring, ring.

"Guys it's her!" Doumeki yelled.

Within minutes everyone was gathered downstairs around the phone, which Doumeki switched to speaker.

"Hello children," A female voice said, "How are you?"

"We're great, Yuko! Everyone here has been so nice!" Sakura replied.

"Oh, yes it's nice to meet you, Kurogane, Fai."

"You as well miss Yuko," Fai said, nudging Kurogane.

"Um, yeah same here," Kurogane muttered.

"Now, down to business," The witch said, "Since you have collected the final members of your team I'm going to have you bring them to the shop. You can leave in the morning, fell free to use the car again, although it will be a tight fit…Anyway I can't wait to see you all. Bye"

Click.

"So I guess that's it," Fai chirped.

"Well," The mother sighed, "I'll make something special for dinner then, since it's the last time I'll be seeing you for a while."

A little while later Kurogane and Fai were up in his room packing all the last minute things.

"I think that was the first time we ate a meal without listening to Tomoyo's rants." Kurogane said, stuffing a pair of shoes into his bag.

"She's sad," Fai spoke quietly, "and she's worried about you, she's a smart girl. She knows you could be killed on this little adventure, we both could. But… I swear I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe no matter what!"

Kurogane gently smacked Fai in the head, "Worry about yourself, will ya. I'll protect you, not the other way around."

"At least let us protect each other," Fai whispered.

"I can live with that," Kurogane smiled.

The two looked at each other a moment then they crossed the room and were in each other's arms. Fai eagerly pressed his lips to his boyfriend's. His thin arms snaked around Kurogane's neck pulling him closer. Kurogane's arm wrapped around his waist and he felt his tongue flick across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Fai opened his mouth allowing Kurogane entrance.

Kurogane slid his tongue into Fai's mouth, enjoying the taste that was exclusively Fai. Soon Fai's tongue rose to meet his. The two battled for dominance and Kurogane left Fai panting.

Kurogane lifted the hem of Fai's shit, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt over Fai's head.

Fai followed Kurogane's lead tugging off Kurogane's shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Kurogane led Fai to the bed and pushed him onto it, hovering over top of him as he deepened the kiss. Then he pulled back.

"K-Kuro-sama," Fai whimpered.

"We shouldn't get carried away," He grunted climbing off Fai and laying down beside him, "At least not tonight."

"Yeah," Fai said, cuddling up to Kurogane, "But hopefully we can get carried away sometime soon. I don't know how long I can wait."

Kurogane laughed, wrapping his arms around the blonde, "Same here."

"And, Kurogane," Fai whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Same here."

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

The next morning everyone stood by the door, bags in hand, saying their goodbyes.

"Now," Kurogane's mother said, "I want you all to come and stay with us when this is over. And promise me you'll all take care of each other."

"We will," They all replied in unison.

"And make sure you eat right, and get enough sleep, and…and," She was starting to tear up.

Kurogane hugged her, "We'll be fine mom, I promise."

"I know, I know," The mother said, drying her eyes, "I'm sure everything will be okay. Stay strong son, and know that I love you."

"I know that mom," Kurogane spoke softly, "I know."

"And you," She said turning to Fai, "I want you to know that I consider you my family. Know that no matter what you have a home here and people who love you," She wrapped him in a hug.

Fai was stiff at first, but eventually he relaxed and hugged back, "Thank you," He whispered.

"I love you too!" Tomoyo cried, launching herself at Fai as her mother drew back, "Since I'm sure you and Kurogane will get married, you can be my big brother too!"

Fai blushed brightly and smiled down at the girl, "Okay…little sister. When I get back, I promise I'll take you shopping and I'll buy you the prettiest dress in the store."

"I'll be sure to hold you to that promise," She grinned.

She turned to Kurogane, "You had better be nice to him," She hugged him, "And you two had better come back…and when you do I'll plan your wedding!"

Kurogane laughed and hugged the girl, "I love ya, sis."

"I love you too," She whispered.

"Guys if we don't leave right now we're going to be late," Watanuki called from outside, where he and Doumeki were loading luggage into the back of the car.

"Go on," The mother said, smiling sadly at the boys she loved so much, "We don't want you to make a bad impression by not being on time."

"Yeah," Kurogane said quietly as he led Fai to the car.

The car was a small with barley enough room for five.

"How are we all going to fit?" Fai wondered aloud.

"Well," Sakura said, "Doumeki is the only one who can drive, and Watanuki will navigate, so somehow we'll all have to squeeze in the back seat."

"Okay," Doumeki said, closing the trunk and coming around to the driver's side door, "We're ready when you are."

Doumeki and Watanuki opened their doors and slid in.

"Um, Kuro-chi," Fai said.

"What is it?"

"I have an idea how we can all fit," He said quietly.

"How's that?" Kurogane asked.

"I-I could sit on your lap," Fai whispered, staring at the pavement.

"Oh," Kurogane had to admit, having Fai siting on his lap sounded like a very enjoyable way to travel, "Sounds good to me."

"Okay, it's settled," Sakura said.

With that the four teens got into the car, Syaoran and Sakura sliding in and scooting as close to each other as possible, and Kurogane sitting down and looking at Fai expectantly. Fai hesitated a moment before climbing onto Kurogane's lap. He wiggled around a moment until he found a comfortable position and relaxed into Kurogane.

"Let's get going," Doumeki said adjusting the mirror and backing out of the driveway.

Now the real adventure begins, Kurogane thought, and I'm ready to face anything that's coming, with him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"We're stopping for lunch," Doumeki said pulling into a burger place.

"Whoa, who said you get to decide when we stop for lunch!" Watanuki yelled.

Kurogane groaned. This is how the entire trip had been going. Doumeki said he thought they should turn right Watanuki demanded they left. Over the four hours they had been traveling they had gotten lost twice and had to listen to Watanuki's yelling the whole time.

"I'm hungry," Doumeki replied coolly.

"So am I," Sakura said quickly, trying to stop this argument before it began.

"Oh well, fine," Watanuki said defeated.

After eating lunch it was back to the car, and three more hours of driving.

Kurogane soon noticed that Fai was very quiet and subdued. He had spent most of the trip staring out the window, looking thoughtful.

When at last they reached the shop, Kurogane pulled Fai aside.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Fai replied

"You've hardly said a word this whole trip, that's not like you. What's going on?"

"It's just," Fai sighed, "When your mom said she cared about me, that I was her family…that was the closest thing to maternal compassion I've ever known. And Tomoyo…I'd almost forgotten what having a sibling felt like. So many things I thought I would never know, family, friends, love. And it's all because of you. You gave me love. You made me a part of your family. Because of you I got to meet all of my new friends. You gave me everything and all I've done is cause you trouble…so I want you to know, if there is ever anything I can do for you I'll do it. You're my whole world, my everything."

For a moment Kurogane just stood there, staring at him. Then Fai was in his arms and he was stroking his hair, "How can you think that all you've done is cause me trouble? Don't you know? Fai, before I met you I always felt like something was missing. I'd gone out with girls before but I never truly felt connected with anyone until I met you. And now I could never be truly happy without you by my side. In fact, everything I've done I've done for the very selfish reason of wanting to keep you in my life."

"If you're selfish for wanting me to be with you, then I'm twice as selfish for never wanting to be away from you," Fai kissed him, "So let's both be selfish forever."

"I love you."

"Okay break it up," Doumeki said walking over to them, "Yuko's ready to see us."

"Well," Kurogane sighed, taking Fai's hand and turning toward the shop, "Let's go meet the witch."

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

As the boys walked in they were met by two little girls. One had long blue ponytails and the other had short pink hair and both were smiling broadly at them.

"Welcome," the girls said in unison, then they saw Watanuki, "Watanuki we missed you!" They both ran forward to hug him.

He patted their heads, laughing, "I missed you too, Maro, Moro."

"He missed us, he missed us," they sang, dancing around the entryway.

"Who are they?" Kurogane asked Doumeki.

"Maro and Moro. They sort of work for Yuko."

Then the girls noticed Fai.

"You are very powerful," the girls said together, "but very kind. We will be your friends."

The girls then began to dance around Fai singing, "Friends, friends, friends."

Fai laughed.

"So are we going to get to meet this witch or not?" Kurogane asked after Fai joined in on the third chorus of 'Friends'.

The girls stopped singing, "We'll take you to mistress. Follow us."

Maro and Moro led the group to a pair of double doors. Inside they could hear Sakura's musical voice as she explained why they were so late. The girls, smiling kindly, opened the doors to revel the sight beyond.

The room was furnished with a couch, some chairs and a table. The table was set with a teapot, teacups and a bottle of sake. On the couch sat a very beautiful woman. She was pale with mature, graceful features. Her hair was jet black and fell to her knees and she was wearing a red kimono that hugged her very curvy figure. Smoke filled the room, the source of wich was the long pipe held by the woman.

"Hello my dears, I trust these children treated you well and that they weren't too much trouble," Said the witch.

"Not at all ms. Yuko," Fai replied quickly.

"Please, there's no need to be so formal! Call me Yuko. Thirsty?" She asked, grabbing the bottle and a glass.

"Yes, thank you ," Fai said, accepting the glass of sake with a smile.

"Don't you dare drink that, you're underage!" Kurogane yelled at the same time Watanuki burst out.

"Yuko! You can't offer that stuff to a minor!"

"Oh it's just a bit," Yuko said.

"Yeah Kuro-Puu, lighten up," Fai grinned, sipping his drink happily, "mmmm…this is delicious! You should try some Kuro-goody!"

"No way," Kurogane shook his head, "If you want to be a dumb ass and break the law, fine but don't drag me into your little criminal activitys."

"Awww, you're no fun Kuro-chii!"

"Well anyway, down to business," Yuko said seriously, "I'm very sorry to say this but you two aren't going to have any time to train before getting to work. You'll just have to learn as you go, and the others can help you, of course."

"Are you serious? You're not going to train us at all? Look lady I don't know about him, but I'm new to all this supernatural shit!" Kurogane burst out.

Yuko gave him an icy look that sent a shiver down his spine, "Kurogane, do you think I would like to send you out there in your current state? Of course I don't! While I have confidence that Fai could deal with the situation, you, as you so delicately put it, are completely new to this world. In fact one could almost call you supernaturally retarded. But the situation has deteriorated beyond what I originally planned. More souls are being stolen than ever before, and if I don't take immediate action I might never regain control of the situation. So what I need to know is, are you strong enough to deal that reality and assist me or not?"

"I-um," Kurogane was taken aback. He had never been in a situation like this before.

Fai was glancing back and forth between the two, wondering if he should jump in and help his boyfriend.

Then Kurogane spoke up, "I don't know. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this. But what I do know is that I love this guy," he took Fai's hand, "and I want to become the kind of man he can be proud of and who can protect him. And if I'm not strong enough yet I'll just have to become stronger."

Yuko smiled at him, "Good answer."

Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"Well now that that's settled, here are your passports and plane tickets," Yuko gestured to the table.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Kurogane sighed.

"Amsterdam Holland."

"Never heard of it."

"It's in Europe, Kuro-wan," Fai said.

"How do you know that?" Kurogane asked exasperated.

"I don't use my social studies text book as a pillow."

Kurogane muttered something unintelligible that sounded like, smug bastard.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow morning," Yuko cut in, "Once you land I've arranged for you to meet some people who will help you in the beginning of your journey. Syaoran, Sakura you know one of them very well."

"Really? Who is this person," Sakura asked.

"Your brother," Yuko said.

"Touya?" She started, "But he left to study abroad when I was ten! I haven't seen him in years."

"Well, he wasn't exactly truthful with you, dear. When Touya was fifteen he found his partner, a boy named Yukito," Yuko explained.

"I remember him, he lived next door," Sakura said, "But why didn't he tell me?"

"Yukito is a dream seer," Yuko replied, "in his dreams he saw your power and that Syaoran was your partner. He also saw that you all would come together, and the great things you would do. Had he told you about this, the future would have been changed. However, both boys knew it would be a few years before this little group was formed, so they volunteered to help out. I have been sending sending them to high-activity areas. They will help you get used to this new life, Touya might even be able to give you some sort of training Kurogane. He has the same ability as you."

"Really?" Kurogane asked excitedly.

"Yes," Yuko smiled, "I think he will be a great help to you."

"You'll adore him Kurogane!" Sakura said, "He's a lot like you,actually."

"How so?" Fai asked curiously.

"Well, he's really strong and brave. He allways acts like a tough guy but underneath he's really very kind and sensitive," Sakura replied.

"I have a feeling the two of them will be best friends!" Fai said.

"Well," Yuko cut in, "I think you all should get some sleep. After all your plane leaves at 6:00am."

"Why the hell do we have to leave so early?" Kurogane demanded.

"The earlier the plane the better deal on tickets."

"Come on Kuro-puppy, let's get some sleep. Goodnight Yuko," Fai said, leading a grumbling Kurogane out.

"We will show you to your room," Maro and Moro chimed leading them upstairs to a small spare room. A futon lay on the floor.

"Thank you," Fai said, smiling at the girls, "Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Fai."

The girls left closing the door behind them. Fai smiled to himself. He had never had a friend before, and now it seemed he was gaining more every day. And the man responsible for this was laying on their futon, his expression thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about?" Fai asked laying down beside him.

"This is great, I might actually learn something from Sakura's brother that will help me be on the same level as you guys."

"Kuro-silly, you don't need to learn anything."

"Yes I do. I don't want to be dead weight and I don't want you to have to worry about protecting me because I'm 'supernaturally retarded,'" Kurogane replied, then he thought of something, "Everyone keeps talking about how you're a magician, but I don't think I've seen you use magic."

Fai looked away, "I don't like to use magic if I don't have to. All the spells I was able to learn are offensive. I could never learn any defensive or healing magic. I figure It's because those types of magic are a gift, a gift I'm not worthy of. Ashura said he couldn't learn healing magic either, that we were the same-" Kurogane cut him off.

"Don't say that! You're nothing like that bastard!"

"I know that now," Fai whispered, "but when I was younger all I wanted was to be just like him. I thought he cared about me."

"You've got people who really care about you now."

"I know," Fai said as tan arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

"I'd still like to see you use magic. It's a part of you, and I want get to know everything about you."

Fai hesitated then, sighing, he pointed a finger at one of Kurogane's bags. He mumbled some words in a language Kurogane had never heard. It sounded like poetry, or song. Blue sparks began to dance around the bag and then it was being lifted from the floor, it moved lazily toward them before settling in Kurogane's lap.

"Well there you go."

"Your magic is beautiful," Kurogane said giving him a chaste kiss, "and you've certainly got me under your spell."

"I don't get it," Fai said, "No matter what I say or do you still tell me how wonderful I am. Isn't there anything about me you don't like?"

"The only thing about you that I don't like is that you can't see how truly incredible you are."

"Well at least I have you to tell me."

"I love you, Fai."

"I love you too, but we really should get some sleep. Our flight leaves in a few hours." Fai snuggled closer, laying his head on Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane grimaced, "Don't remind me."

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa and XXXholic.

This is why I hate airports, Kurogane thought.

He was currently standing in a huge crowd of people, holding everyone's luggage. The rest of the group was at the counter a few feet away, trying to determine which gate was there's.

"Damn it," Kurogane cursed, as one of the bags began to slip from his grasp.

"Need some help?"

Kurogane looked up to see that Doumeki had caught the bag before it hit the floor, "I'll take mine and Watanuki's bags."

"Thanks man," Kurogane said handing him the bags, "So have they figured out which plane we're taking yet."

"No, but it shouldn't be much longer. The girl at the counter said she was too busy when I asked, but then your boyfriend stepped in. Now she's falling all over herself to make sure we get on our plane as quickly as possible."

Kurogane turned to see Fai at the counter, smiling at the young worker. The girl was giggling and twirling her hair, leaning slightly toward him.

Kurogane glared at the back of the blonde's head. Fai, as if sensing this, turned and beamed at Kurogane, waving happily.

Kurogane face palmed, "That damn idiot."

"I know what you mean," Doumeki said, gazing at Watanuki.

"Okay," Fai said striding up to them, the others close behind, "according to that young lady we should go to gate fourteen. Oh, and by the way, we're sitting in coach."

"Fantastic..."

"The next kid who throws something at my head is going to pay," Kurogane growled.

He was quickly discovering that sitting in coach meant sitting with a bunch of families with obnoxious children who never seemed to run out of things to throw or reasons to cry. He was sitting next to Fai of course with Syaoran and Sakura behind them and Watanuki and Doumeki in front. Fai had claimed the window seat and was staring out over the ocean they were flying over. His eyes were full of an almost child-like wonder.

"What is it?" Kurogane asked.

Fai started, "Well, I've never seen the ocean, or been in a plane…so I guess I'm just trying to take it all in."

Kurogane smiled, placing his hand over Fai's.

Fai sighed, leaning into Kurogane.

"I have a feeling we'll be traveling allot from now on, so I'm sure you'll see lots of new things."

"Almost everything will be new to me," Fai said, "Ashura didn't let me out of the house much so I've seen very little of the world. In fact, that morning we went to breakfast with everyone was the first time I'd ever been in a restraunt."

Kurogane kissed him gently on the cheek, "Anything you want to do or see from now on, I'll make it happen, got it? Just name it."

Fai snuggled into his shoulder, "You're really too good to me."

At that moment a voice came over the com system, "Attention passengers, we will be landing momentarily. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts until we come to a complete stop. Thank you and please fly with us again."

"Ready to get your first look at Europe?" Kurogane whispered in the blonde's ear.

Fai grinned and kissed Kurogane's lips, "Absolutely."

Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

The airport was two of Kurogane's least favorite things; small and crowded. Kurogane clutched onto to Fai's hand so they wouldn't get separated.

"So, what do these guys we're supposed to be meeting look like?" Kurogane asked, irritably.

"Well Touya has dark hair and- "Sakura stopped suddenly, looking at a pair standing by the wall, "There they are!"

She raced off and the rest of the group followed after her. When she reached the two, the taller one swept her into a hug.

"Hey sis, I missed you!" he set her back on her feet, "Look at you, you're all grown up."

"Well that's what happens when you don't see someone for years," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I missed you so much. But you were too young to come with us, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while people were being hurt."

"It's okay," Sakura smiled, "I understand why you did what you did. All that matters is that we're together now."

Yukito cleared his throat, "Allow me to begin the indroductions , I'm Yukito and this is my partner Touya." He spoke softly but clearly to the group, who by this time were feeling a little left out.

"Oh, um I'm Syaoran, Sakura's partner," Syaoran said.

Touya narrowed his eyes and gave the boy a once over, "I see you've grown up too."

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"It's a pleasure to see you again," Yukito said, extending a hand.

Syaoran took it smiling gratefully, "You too."

"I'm Watanuki," He said stepping forward, "And this guy is Doumeki…my partner."

"It's wonderful to meet you both."

The two couples shook hands.

"And my name is Fai, this is my partner Kuro-puu."

"Kurogane!" he yelled.

"Don't mind him," Fai said, "Kuro-grumpy isn't very fond of airports. Perhaps we should go before his bad mood gets worse."

"Sure," Touya said, "I guess you're all tired. Let's get your luggage and then we can go back to our apartment."

Two hours later…

"Kuro, look at that! There's a street made of water!"

Kurogane looked at Fai, who was standing by the edge of the water waving and grinning.

Kurogane had to admit, this place was beautiful. There were lots of water ways winding in between big beautiful, artistic buildings.

"Here comes the ferry now," Touya called.

Fai and Kurogane joined the group on the little dock and boarded the ferry.

"This feels weird," Fai said as the boat rocked under his feet, "But it is fun."

"Glad you like it." Kurogane said, smiling at his love.

The wind blew Fai's blonde hair around his head like a halo. His blue eyes shone with happiness and absolute peace. The soft evening sun highlighted his pale face.

He's like an angel, Kurogane thought, an innocent, pure being that has been badly broken and scarred by an ugly world. I can hardly belive he's mine, but as long as he is I won't let anything hurt him ever again.

Fai glanced over at him, "What are you thinking about?"

Kurogane started, shaking off his sentimental thoughts, "It's nothing," he said.

"Oh," Fai said.

Just then the boat lurched to a halt. Fai lost his balance and fell forward. Kurogane caught him. Fai looked up into Kurogane's eyes in surprise.

"You're always there to catch me, aren't you Kuro-sama," He whispered.

"Of course."

"We're here," Touya called.

"Let's go see the apartment," Fai said, dashing after Touya.

"I'll never let you fall," Kurogane whispered, watching the blonde's back as he jogged off to meet their friends, "I vow to stay by your side and love you for the rest of my life. With that thought Kurogane jogged off after him.

He had no idea how much that vow was about to be tested.

Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"Okay, so this is the kitchen," Touya led them through the apartment, "there are two bedrooms and two rooms with a futon couch. Doumeki and Watanuki, you two can have the spare room. Kurogane and Fai, you can take the futon in the office, and Sakura you can have the one in the living room. And you," he glared at Syaoran, "can sleep on the floor."

Syaoran gulped, nodding.

Kurogane meanwhile decided he understood exactly what Touya was feeling, he would have done the same thing for Tomoyo. Only he would make Tomoyo's boyfriend sleep outside.

"Speaking of sleep we all have to get an early start tomorrow so we should get to bed," Yukito said pulling some blankets from a closet and handing them to his guests.

Great, Kurogane thought, another early morning.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Fai asked.

"We're going hunting," Touya said, with a grin.

The next day…

"Fish for breakfast? Fai asked.

"Yeah, it's Touya's specialty, breakfast sushi," Sakura smiled.

Kurogane was trilled, he loved sushi. He turned to look at Fai and noticed that he looked miserable and a little green.

"What's the problem?" Kurogane whispered to him.

"Not a fan of raw fish."

At that moment Watanuki and Doumeki wandered into the room.

Watanuki sat down and winced.

"Good night?" Touya asked Doumeki with a knowing smile.

Doumeki smirked, "A very, very good night."

"Yeah, and now I'm all sore, thank you very much," Watanuki muttered.

"That's what happens when you don't pay me enough attention," Doumeki said, coming to Watanuki's side with two loaded plates. Setting them down he gave Watanuki's ear a playful nip. Watanuki jumped about three feet in the air and glared at his lover.

"Damn it Doumeki," he yelled, "Don't do that crap in front of other people!"

"Well," Yukito said franticly trying to change the subject, "Today will be your first day on the job. The main thing you need to remember is not to let the soul collectors latch onto you. If they do it's very unlikely you'll make it back here uninjured."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kurogane asked.

"You kill them," Touya said simply, "The best way is to stab them right between the wings."

"You make it sound so easy…"

"So how do we know if one of these things is attached to someone?" Kurogane asked.

The group was currently walking the streets, searching for soul collectors.

"The one's in the group with magical abilities will see them. We'll only be able to see them when they detach from their human host."

"Yukito, I see one!" Sakura cried pointing to a young girl.

"I can see it too," Fai said.

"Okay, now we have to follow her and wait until she goes to a place without a lot of people. Then we can strike," Touya said, grasping his sword.

It took about twenty minutes for the girl to reach her house. As she went inside, the group hid in the bushes of her small yard.

"Yukito, do you sense anyone else in the house?" Touya asked.

"Nope, She's alone."

"Okay," Touya said, "here's the plan. Yukito and Fai, the two of you will attack first forcing it to detach from the girl. Sakura, you and Watanuki help her. Kurogane, doumeki and Syaoran, you too will cover me and I'll try to deliver the final strike."

They all nodded and headed toward the back door. When they reached it Touya took a moment's pause before he kicked the door in with a loud bang. The girl ran to the door, looking startled.

Fai and Yukito both spoke their spells quickly, Fai's blue sparks intermingling with Yukito's gold ones.

The spells struck the girl's back and she fell forward. As she did something seemed to detach from her back. The moment the two were apart the thing became a pair of white wings with a dozen or so tentecles wriggling wildly, the tips of which were red with blood.

As Sakura and Watanuki rushed to the girl the others drew their weapons.

Rushing forward the team slashed at the creature, dodging attacks all the while.

Suddenly one of the tentecles shot out and into the base of Fai's neck. As Fai cried out the thing drew back and the faded away.

Fai was kneeling on the floor clutching his bleeding neck.

Kurogane rushed to his side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Fai whispered, "the wound's not very deep but it hurts. How's the girl?"

"She'll be okay," Yukito said, "I don't think that it was attached to her long enough to cause any permenet damage. But unless you would like to explain to her why a bunch of strangers are in her home, we should leave."

"Right," Kurogane agreed, helping Fai to his feet. He was reassured that Fai was okay and ready to head out.

But Fai knew he wasn't okay. When that thing had hit him, he had sensed powerful magic, as well as a familiar sensation he couldn't place. And whatever it was felt like it was burning it's way into his very soul. But he wouldn't worry Kurogane with it, he just couldn't bear to upset him. Whatever was going on he'd deal with it himself.

He had no idea how much this decision would cost him.

Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"So did your little plan work?" Ashura asked, standing to Fei Wang Reed's side observing the group in the large screen of his.

Fei Wang smirked, "Better than we could have hoped. You may now begin, but remember, I give you permission to do whatever you like to Fai and the others, but no harm may come to Sakura, I need her alive to fufill my wish."

"I understand," Ashura said, "now if you will excuse me, I belive it is time to show Fai he has not been forgotten."

"You may come in now, Kyle," Fei Wang called.

A thin, pale, bespectacled man strode into the room. His long dark hair was held back in a ponytail and he was clad in a simple black coat bearing Fei Wang Reed's crest.

He knelt before Fei Wang, "Sir."

"What is it Kyle?" he asked lazily.

"Sir, I don't trust that man. He is not here out of loyalty to you, but his own selfish obsession. I could handle all of this myself there is no need to involve him!"

"His obsession makes him useful," Fei Wang replied, "His desperate desire for that boy makes him putty in my hands. He will do as he is told so long as he thinks Fai will be his. So I will use him until his purpose is fulfilled, then after he has had his fun I will kill both of them. In the meantime, keep an eye on him. If he does anything stupid kill him, with the new situation in play Fai would be killed as well, I don't think he will risk that."

"Yes sir."


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa XXXholic. Warning: Character death.

"Fai…"

Fai knew that voice.

"No, it can't be…"

"Fai…"

"Ashura," Fai's voice shook and his whole body trembled.

Said man appeared before him, a vicious smirk plastered on his lips.

"I missed you my darling," he said, reaching out to brush a strand of blonde hair from Fai's face.

Fai drew back, shaking violently, "D-don't touch me!"

"Fai," Ashura said, grinning, "have you forgotten that you belong to me? You're mine. I can touch you whenever I want."

"No, you don't own me! I have Kurogane to protect me now, you can't hurt me anymore!"

Ashura's eyebrows rose, "Kurogane? You mean this young man here?"

Ashura stepped to one side to reveal a still form on the ground. As Fai took a closer look he let out a strangled cry, racing forward.

There lay Kurogane in a pool of blood, a gaping wound in his chest.

"Kurogane!" Fai screamed, falling to his knees by his love's side, staring into Kurogane's empty eyes, "Kurogane, please wake up! Please don't leave me! No!" he sobbed, burring his face in Kurogane's chest.

Suddenly a rough hand dragged him away by his hair.

"No!" Fai screamed, struggling to get back to Kurogane, "Let me go, I have to stay with him! I won't leave him!"

"No!" Fai cried bolting up in bed. He glanced wildly around the room before remembering where he was, his and Kurogane's room in Touya and Yukito's apartment.

Kurogane! Rolling over quickly he looked into Kurogane's sleeping face. He looked peaceful, no pain in his expression, no blood. Even so Fai ran his hands over Kurogane's chest and torso, checking for injuries. Content after finding none, Fai got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Reaching the sink he turned on the cold water splashing some in his face. After a moment of this he grabbed a towel and dried his face. He looked into the mirror, and nearly stopped breathing.

Over his shoulder was Ashura.

Fai whirled around to find only empty space. Then he heard Ashura's cold laugh. He searched the small bathroom franticly, but found no one.

"Come now Fai," he said, "you didn't think it would be that easy to find me?"

"Ashura.."

"Look in the mirror, Fai."

Fai turned and looked into the mirror. In it he saw not his face, but Ashura's moving as he moved.

"You see, you and I are one in the same. I control you."

With that Fai's arm began to move of it's own accord, waving.

Fai stared at it in horror.

He tried to scream, but sound would not come.

"Oh no my darling, we don't want to wake your lover, I plan to save him for last. Now let's go to the kitchen."

With that Fai's body began to move towards the kitchen. He tried to fight it but it was useless, he had no control over his body.

When they reached the kitchen Fai's hand grabbed hold of a knife.

"Now, who first?" Ashura's voice wondered, "I know. How about that kind boy who let you stay in his home and his lover, that I know reminds you of yours."

Fai tried so hard, but he could make neither his voice or body respond, and soon he was there in the bedroom, standing over the bed holding the knife above Touya's sleeping form.

"Now then," Ashura said, "let's get rid of this foolish belief of yours that you can be with others without bringing them harm."

With that the knife desended and buried itself in Touya's heart.

Touya's eyes flew open as he awoke with a strangled cry.

As Yukito was jolted awake Fai regained control of his body, realesed the knife and stepped back tears pouring down his face, his eyes wide with horror.

Then Yukito was holding his lover, sobbing, as Touya's blood pooled around him.

It was just like Fai's nightmare, different people, same situation.

And Yukito was screaming, "Touya no! Please don't do this to me!" Then he looked at Fai, "Why?" He screamed at him, "Why? You killed him! How could you! You murderer! Murderer!"

Murderer. That word, the same word he'd screamed at his mother when she killed Yuui. That word now applied to him as well.

Fai ran, he ran holding the knife, the one he had used to take a life as Ashura's voice rang out.

"You see now? You're a curse, a plague! You bring destruction with you no matter where you go! You're the same as me."

"No!" Fai screamed as he closed and locked the bathroom door.

"You can't escape it, so long as you live you will continue to hurt others. So come back to me. I love you and I could hide you away, away from the rest of the world."

"You're right," Fai whispered, "As long as I'm alive people will get hurt. Next time it could be Kurogane." Fai lifted the blood stained knife to his wrist, to the vein he could see clearly through the pale translucent skin, "I'll end this."

"What are you doing?" Ashura demanded.

"Kurogane," Fai whispered, as he sliced deeply into his wrist, "I'm sorry. This is for the best. You deserve someone far better than trash like me. I-I love y-"

"You fool!" Ashura screamed, "How dare you! If you think you can escape me like this-"

His ranting became a quiet din in the backround as Fai fell forward onto the white linoleum tile floor and he sank into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Please review, and don't hate me too much.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Kurogane was sleeping soundly, when a terrible clamor entered his ears.

Screaming. People were screaming.

Opening his eyes he turned over quickly to wake Fai, only to find him gone.

Panicked now, he leapt from his bed and raced down the hall to Touya and Yukito's bedroom where the screaming was coming from.

When he reached the door, he was met with a truly gruesome scene.

Touya lay, covered in blood, in Yukito's arms. Sakura was sitting beside him crying, with Syaoran's arm securely around her shoulders. Watanuki was holding on to Doumeki crying softly.

"What the hell happened?" Kurogane asked in shock.

Yukito's tear stained face looked at up him, "Go ask your lover," he spat.

"Fai?" Kurogane had a very bad feeling about this, "What does he have to do with this?"

"He did this! He killed Touya!" Yukito sobbed.

"What? That's imposible…he would never…"

At that moment he noticed that Fai was absent.

"Where is he?"

When no one answered him he left, tearing down the hall. He couldn't belive it, wouldn't belive it until he talked to Fai.

He tore apart the house but found no trace of Fai. His horrible feeling growing stronger the longer his search continued.

Finally he reached the bathroom he found the door was locked.

"Fai," he called.

No answer.

"Fai!"

Kurogane took a step back and then kicked down the door.

"Fai!" yelled Kurogane tearing into the room.

Fai was spralled on the floor, which was stained crimson with his blood. Kurogane gathered him up in his arms, grabbing a towel and pressing it to Fai's still bleeding wrist while lifting it up.

"Damn you! Don't you dare do this to me!"

Kurogane reached into his pocket and grabbed for his cellphone punching in 911.

"Hello what is your emergency?"

"My boyfriend cut his wrist, please he's lost a lot of blood!"

"Alright, I'll send an ambulance."

Kurogane shook Fai, "Wake up damn it! Don't you even think about dieing!"

A while later Kurogane heard sirens and carried Fai's limp form out the front door.

None of the others came to see what was going on.

The drive to the hospital was a blur, Kurogane could only remember the blood, and how pale Fai was.

When they got to the hospital all Kurogane could say was, "Help him, please help him!"

Fai was placed in the intensive care unit. At first they wouldn't allow Kurogane in the room with him but after some pleading (and threating) on Kurogane's part they agreed he could stay with him.

About an hour later the doctor came in to talk to Kurogane.

"How is he?" Kurogane asked.

"He lost a substantial amount of blood, but he is in stable condition. However he requires blood transfusions in far greater quantities then we have on hand. I noticed in looking over your records that you two have the same blood type. Would you be willing to donate some blood to him?"

"Of course," Kurogane said standing up, "Take as much as he needs."

"Follow me," said the doctor, leading Kurogane out the door.

"I'll be right back," Kurogane whispered before closing the door behind him.

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Fai really had no idea what to suspect after he was dead.

Perhaps he would see his twin again. But things like that only happened to people who lived lives free of sin.

More than likely he would end up in a hell where he would be tormented for all eternity.

However he never expected hell to look like a hospital. He looked around in confusion, taking in the heart monitor he was connected to as well as the bags of fluid, one clear, one blood.

Then he noticed a chair beside his bed. Someone was here.

What is going on, he wondered.

The door opened and the very last person he expected to see entered.

"Kurogane?"

Kurogane didn't say a word. He closed the distance between them in four steps and wrapped Fai in his arms, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you damn idiot! How could you be so incredibly stupid? The next time you try something like this, I'll kill you myself!"

"I think we should have killed him first," Ashura's voice was like cold water down Fai's back.

"No!" Fai pushed Kurogane away, covering his ears.

"Fai," Kurogane said quietly at the same time Ashura hissed.

"Fai."

"No!" He cried, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked, reaching out to him.

"I killed someone," Fai whispered, his blue eyes wide, "I stabbed Touya. I'm a murderer."

"Why?"

"It's Ashura, h-he's in my head. He c-controlled me like a marionette. I-I couldn't stop…"

"Then It's not your fault," Kurogane said.

"Yes it is!" he cried, "If I hadn't been there Ashura wouldn't have controlled me and Touya would still be alive! Why, why did you save me? You should have just let me die! I should have died the day my mother came in with that gun! Everyone suffers because of me!"

Then he noticed the bandage on Kurogane's arm.

"You gave me your blood didn't you? I don't deserve that! I'm not worth you giving something up for my sake!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled making Fai jump, "I am so goddamn sick of you thinking you're worthless! Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

"How about we find out? We could see if he's willing to die for you…" Ashura laughed.

"He's going to kill you!" Fai cried.

"No he's not, I won't let him."

"He'll use me again. He knows you wouldn't hurt me."

"We'll figure something out," Kurogane took his hand.

Kurogane's phone rang. He pulled his phone out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello Kurogane, it's Yuko. I might be able to help with the situation."

"Oh really? And how's that?"

"Do you remember during your first battle, when Fai was wounded?"

"Yeah, that thing stabbed him in the neck."

"Yes, that creature was created using Ashura's blood. When it entered Fai's body a connection was formed. Ashura is currently able to enter Fai's mind at will and manipulate his body for short periods at a time."

"That damn bastard," Kurogane growled, how dare he mess with Fai's head and hurt him this way.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is sever the link. I can do this but it will require a price."

"Anything."

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

"Your price," Yuko said, "for freeing Fai from Ashura's control will be rather high."

"I already told you I'll pay anything you want, just help him! I don't give a damn what it costs me, I'll pay any price, just name it!" Kurogane said.

He had moved outside Fai's room to talk to the witch, and he was eager to get back to his very unstable love.

"Very well. Your price, Kurogane, will be one year of your remaining life. In other words, say you originally would have lived to the age of ninety six, you will now live to the age of ninety five. Do you accept these terms?"

"So, I'll only lose one year…" Kurogane considered it carefully. Shortening his own life was a big decision to make. He knew that if the situation remained the same it wouldn't be long before Ashura forced Fai to kill again. Kurogane understood that if that happened Fai really would kill himself. That was all he needed to make his decision. A longer life would be nice, but a life without Fai wasn't worth living.

"I agree to your terms."

"Very well. I'll break Ashura's hold on Fai's mind and body. You may want to return to him now, it will be rather painful when the bond is broken."

"Right." Kurogane hung up and returned to the room.

Fai was sitting up in his bed. He gave Kurogane a level look as the taller teen closed the door.

"What did she want?" Fai asked evenly.

"She's going to help you. I made a deal with her so she would sever the connection between you and that bastard," Kurogane replied coming to sit beside him on the bed.

"A deal with a witch always has a price. What price did she demand of you?"

"That's not important," Kurogane said, taking Fai's hand gently, "All that matters is that you're going to be okay."

"What was your price?" Fai demanded.

Kurogane sighed. He knew Fai would hate what he had done for his sake. He also knew he would keep asking until he found out.

"One year of my life."

For a moment Fai just stared at him, then he exploded.

"How could you do that, you fool? Giving up your life for a broken piece of trash that isn't worth a single hair on your head! Now you've lost a whole precious year, a year you could have spent with your family, your friends-" Kurogane stopped his rant, pressing his lips firmly against Fai's.

He pulled back, looking into Fai's wide eyes, "I want to spend all my years with you. A year without you isn't something I ever want to see."

"Why do you love me so much?"

"You make me whole."

"I hurt everything I touch. I don't want to hurt you Kurogane."

"It's not that easy to hurt someone as hard headed as me. I'll be just fine as long as I have you."

"You're a fool you know," Fai said quietly, "but I love you more than anything. That's why I wish you would just leave me alone. Go, run away, leave me here to my misery and find someone who actually deserves you."

"You deserve to be loved," Kurogane said, smacking Fai gently in the head, "and I'm going to get that into your head even if I have to beat it into you!"

"Kuro-" At that moment Fai's face contorted in pain and he clutched at his head.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane demanded.

"Ow, ah, it hurts! It hurts Kuro-sama!" Still clutching his head Fai began to trash about in agony.

"Shhh," Kurogane soothed, gathering Fai into his arms and stroking his hair, "Yuko said it would hurt when the connection was severed."

"Ahh!" Fai cried as Ashura's voice came into his mind.

"I see your lover is more determined to steal you than I previously belived."

"He can't steal me Ashura. I never belonged to you!"

"You are mine! You always have been and always will be!" Ashura growled.

"No Ashura, I'm not yours. My heart is mine to give, and I choose to give it to Kurogane."

"I will have you! I don't care what it takes!"

And then the connection was broken. Fai removed his hands from his ears.

"Are you okay?" Kurogane asked.

"He'll never quit. He's going to keep coming after me."

"He will never find you," Kurogane said, picturing different ways to kill Ashura, all of them painful, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said, about giving me your heart, did you mean that?"

Fai looked at him as though he had just asked if he was an eight legged cat.

"Of course I meant it! Kuro-sama no matter what my heart will always belong to you."

"Then why the hell would you want me to leave?"

"Because even though you hold my heart, I have no right to take yours in return. You should be free to give your heart to someone without the baggage of an obsessive guardian, a bloody past and a broken mind."

Without even thinking Kurogane leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was gentle, but conveyed every ounce of Kurogane's passion.

"You chose me, and now I choose to give you my heart, my soul and anything else you could ever need from me. All I ask in return is that you promise to let me stay with you no matter where you go or what you do. Fai, that's all I ask of you."

Fai laid his head on Kurogane's chest, "Okay."

"Good," Kurogane smiled, "now you need sleep."

Fai lay down, exhausted. Kurogane pulled the blankets over him and tucked him in.

"Sleep," Kurogane whispered, laying a hand on Fai's forehead, "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

With that Fai gave in to exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

Kurogane knew they would have hell to go through tomorrow, but for tonight Fai was safe and knew he was loved. That was enough for him.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Light streamed into the hospital room as the nurse drew back the curtains covering a large window.

Fai winced, cracking open his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Fluorite," She said brightly.

"Good morning," Fai said sleepily. He tried to lift his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes only to discover someone was holding on to it.

He glanced to the side and found Kurogane, leaning back in his chair by the bed asleep. His large tanned hand held Fai's firmly.

"He's been there all night," said the nurse, "The only time he moved was when there was a minor irregularity in your heart beat. He came to the desk and demanded that a doctor come to look at you. The doctor assured him it was probably just a dream causing your heart to speed up."

"Oh," Fai blushed. He remembered that dream, it had been about Kurogane and…other things. It was no wonder his heart had started beating a mile a minute.

At that moment Kurogane stirred and his eyes shot open. He looked right at Fai.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Fai replied, still blushing.

Another nurse bustled into the room, "Mr. Fluorite, You have visitors."

Fai's eyes widened in panic, what would the others say to him, the murderer? Would they hate him? Fear him? Wish Kurogane had just let die? How could he ever explain to them that he had not been in control of his own body? How could he ever expect them to understand that although his hand had held that knife it was Ashura that had had killed Touya?

Kurogane squeezed his hand, and his eyes told Fai that he would stand by him no mattered what happened.

"Send them in," Fai said.

A few moments later the door opened and Watanuki and Doumeki stepped into the room.

Fai looked carefully at the boys, searching for any trace of hatred or fear, but found none. He could see only concern.

"How are you feeling?" Watanuki asked, stepping closer to Fai and placing a hand on his forehead.

"What?" Fai was shocked. This was not what he had expected at all.

"Don't worry, Yuko called us and explained what happened, we know this wasn't your fault. She told us about how that guy was using you, and how you couldn't control what you were doing. She also said that you felt so horrible you tried to kill yourself," Watanuki explained.

"A-and you forgive me, just like that?" Fai could hardly belive his ears.

"What else can we do?" Watanuki asked, "What happened is more horrible than anything I've ever seen, but it wasn't your fault. It would be pointless to blame you."

"Where's everybody else?" Kurogane asked Doumeki.

"Sakura was really scared to come, so Syaoran stayed with her. Yukito…he's still dealing with what happened. It's probably better he stays away from Fai for a while," he replied.

"Yeah…" Kurogane sighed.

So, he had at least two people on their side, that was good. He was just going to have to help the others trust Fai again.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Fai was still rather shocked by Doumeki and Watanuki's forgiveness, but he was well aware that the others would not forgive him so easily. In fact it would be a miracle if Yukito could even look at him again, only he didn't believe in miracles. But then how could he explain Kurogane loving him? Since Kurogane had come into his life it seemed as though the events that followed were surreal, parts of which were like a dream and others were nightmares.

At the moment however he decided to just enjoy the gifts he had been given. The gifts of friendship and love.

"The nurse said you could leave today," Watanuki said, "We rented some hotel rooms since we figured it was probably not a good idea for you to be staying in the apartment."

"Thanks," Fai said as Doumeki and Kurogane packed up Fai's bags to take downstairs where a taxi was waiting to drive them to the hotel.

As the pair left the room, Watanuki turned to face Fai with a serious expression.

"What is it?" Fai asked, nervous by Watanuki's sudden change in demeanor.

"I talked to Yuko, she told me what your partner gave up for your sake. I want to know if you resent his decision?"

"What?" Fai asked in shock.

"It's just, you kind of remind me of how I used to be. Before I fell in love with Doumeki I was really depressed. You see my parents died when I was really young, they were the only family I had. I remember thinking that I should have died too. I felt so worthless, so alone. I hated when people would make sacrifices for me or get hurt because of me. I guess on some level I blamed myself for what happened to my parents and I never wanted anyone else to suffer for my sake. But then Doumeki came, and in a way he saved me from myself. He gave me a reason to live and showed me that if I allowed myself to be hurt it would only end up hurting those who cared about me." Watanuki grabbed Fai's hands in his, "I want you to know you have people who really care about you and would be devastated if anything happened to you!"

Fai didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to this, having friends who cared for him. So overcome was he, he thought if he spoke he might cry.

Finaly he whispered, "Thank you."

At that moment Doumeki and Kurogane returned.

"Ready to get out of here?" Kurogane asked coming to stand beside Fai.

"Yup, all set Kuro-dumpling," Fai replied, standing to follow the others out of the room.

After about twenty minutes of tedious paper work at the desk and about a thirty minute ride in the taxi they arrived at the hotel.

It was a rather impressive building, Fai noticed. Indeed it was, towering above the city at forty floors tall and painted ivory white with beautiful gold detailing. Inside the lobby was carpeted in a deep green and the walls were gold. Little plush armchairs furnished the room, the perfect place for a weary traveler to sit and have a cup of coffee.

The group strode to the front desk, where Watanuki told the plump woman working there their names and informed them he had made a reservation for two bedrooms.

"Oh, yes," she said, smiling warmly at the boys, "Here are you room keys."

Watanuki thanked her and the four of them rode the elevator to the twelfth floor. Once they exited they quickly located their rooms.

"This one's yours," Watanuki said gesturing to one of the rooms, "You can go in and freshen up and then we'll all go get something to eat."

With that Watanuki and Doumeki disappeared into their room.

"Okay," Kurogane said, opening the door, "I'm going to go take a shower. You should take a nap you still seem pretty tired after-"

Kurogane stopped dead when he saw that they had a rather surprising guest.

Please review! Also I received a question about Kurogane and Fai's ages, Kurogane is seventeen and Fai is sixteen.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Kurogane stared at the person sitting on the bed. She looked back at him calmly.

"Sakura," said Fai startled, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about my brother's death," She said quietly.

Kurogane stepped in front of Fai. While he liked Sakura and thought she was a sweet girl he knew how people could change when they lost someone they loved. If she had come here to blame Fai Kurogane was fully prepared to kick her out. Fai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Kurogane," Fai said, then tuning to Sakura, "What do you want to know?"

"I'd rather talk to you alone," She said, glancing in Kurogane's direction.

"Fine, Kuro, why don't you go downstairs and find a somewhere we can get dinner later."

Kurogane was hesitant to leave, but he understood this was what Fai wanted.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs."

Fai closed the door behind Kurogane and looked back at Sakura.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Yuko explained to me that you were being used to carry out the will of another. I understand that you couldn't control your actions, but why, why did the person controlling you want my brother dead?" Tears ran down her face.

Fai felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He sat down beside her and hung his head. "You deserve the truth," he said, "The man controlling me was called Ashura and he wasn't interested in Touya. Everything he did, he did to hurt me. I don't want to cause you anymore grief so I won't go into details about my past, but after a series of events Ashura came to be my guardian. H-he became obsessed with me and so when I left with Kurogane he swore to get me back no matter what. After I realized what I had done I-I just wanted to die. So I hid in the bathroom, and I-I cut my wrists. I know I deserve to die for what I did, but Kurogane seems dead set on keeping me alive," He looked into Sakura's eyes sadly, "If you hate me I understand."

Sakura just sat there for several minutes before speaking, "There's a part of me that does blame you for Touya's death. But I know that if Touya were here he would tell me that holding on to hatred and anger doesn't solve anything." She turned to him, "So I choose to forgive you. In return you'll be my friend. We can support each other and be there for each other, like siblings."

It took Fai a moment to realize he was crying. Tears rolled down his face, "Thank you," he whispered.

Sakura hugged him, wrapping her arms around her brother's killer.

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Kurogane paced the lobby, worry evident in his face. Fai and Sakura had been up there for a while. Half of him wanted to storm up there and make sure Fai was okay, but his more rational mind told him that Fai needed to get through this alone. So he was left to his worry.

What were they talking about? Was Fai crying? Kurogane sighed plopping down in a plush armchair. He was going to make himself crazy thinking about it.

At that moment the elevator doors slid open and Fai and Sakura stepped out.

Kurogane was on his feet and racing toward them instantly.

"Are you okay?" Kurogane demanded staring into Fai's face, looking for any signs of emotional distress.

"Yes Kuro-worry, I'm fine. In fact I feel much better." Fai replied.

Kurogane placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "I swear, you're going to give me gray hair."

Fai grinned at him.

Sakura cleared her thought, "Um, maybe we should find Watanuki and Doumeki and get something to eat."

"Sure," Fai laughed.

Two hours later…

"So what did you two talk about?" Kurogane asked.

The two boys had just come back from dinner and were getting ready for bed, and Kurogane was eager to know what had transpired between Fai and Sakura.

"I told her the truth about Ashura."

"What about the rest of your past?" Kurogane questioned gently.

"No. The only one in our little group who knows my full story is you, and I'd like to keep it that way if I can." Fai said.

"Then the others won't hear anything from me."

Fai walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I know you're probably getting tired of hearing this but, I love you."

Kurogane cupped Fai's face, "I will never get tired of hearing you say that," then they kissed.

Their lips moved against each other's passionately, tongues danced between them. Then Kurogane was sitting on the bed with Fai in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Fai's slim waist. Fai's legs snaked around Kurogane's mid-section. Kurogane kissed Fai's neck down to his shoulder, then up again to his ear which he licked lovingly. Fai moaned and trailed kisses along Kurogane's jaw.

Then Fai was lying on the bed and Kurogane was on top of him. Fai's and Kurogane's shirts were tossed aside. Fai's face was covered with a dark blush.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Um, Fai, Kurogane? We have a message from Yuko," Watanuki called.

Kurogane let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl, "Damn that woman!"

"W-we'll be out in a minute," Fai stuttered as Kurogane climbed off of him and pulled on his shirt. Kurogane threw Fai's shirt to him.

Once the two were dressed they went next door. Doumeki gave the two of them an appraising look, taking in the disordered clothes, the messy hair and Fai's flushed face.

"Did we interrupt something?" He asked smirking.

"Can we please just hear what she has to say?" Kurogane almost shouted as Fai turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Sure," Doumeki said, "She left a message on my cell phone, here it is."

He pressed a button on his phone and Yuko's voice could be heard.

"Hello there boys! Hope all is going well and that Fai is feeling better. Now, down to business. After the tragedy that has just occurred I think it best you investigate a different area of activity, so I'm sending you to Paris. I've already arranged plane tickets and a hotel for you, in addition there will be some friends of mine meeting you at the airport. Have fun, and don't worry I'll pass along the message to Syaoran and Sakura. Be ready to leave at seven a.m."

"Looks like that's another early morning for you Kuro-puu," Fai chirped.

"Great," Kurogane groaned, face palming. This was just not his night.

Sorry about the long wait I've been really busy, please review!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or XXXholic.

Yukito stared at the wall, not really seeing anything.

Touya was gone. His one and only love, his soul mate, dead. Touya was dead but he was still alive. He still did not understand how this was possible. How could someone exist when they were missing half of themselves?

Touya had been his better half too. He had been strong and incredibly brave. He had truly believed in people and was loyal to a fault. He had always been there to catch Yukito, so he had never known the feeling of solid ground at all. Now that he was gone Yukito had hit the ground with full force and was certain every bone in his body had been shattered if the pain he was feeling was anything to go by.

A week ago he had been thinking about his wedding, now he was planning a funeral.

"I can't avenge you because I know you wouldn't want me to kill Fai, and I'm not strong enough to bring down his puppet master," the empty pill bottle fell from his hand as he stumbled to the bed and lay down, "All I can do now is join you."

Yukito's eyelids gently closed and his breathing slowed as he faded into the black.

Yukito felt a familiar hand caress his face, warm and calloused. His eyelids fluttered open and he found himself staring into the face of his lover.

"Touya!"

He was in his arms pressing his lips to the others desperately. He didn't know how long they stayed like that wrapped in each other's arms kissing, it could have been moments or hours but at last they broke apart.

"I love you Touya, I always will. And now we can be together forever."

Touya sadly shook his head brushing a lock of hair from Yukito's face, " Nothing would make me happier babe, but we can't. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?" Yukito cried

"Because you still have things to do, you have to go back."

"I won't!" he cried clutching Touya's shirt like a life line, "I won't survive loosing you again!"

"You could never loose me, I'll always be with you," he whispered.

"I'm not strong enough to do this by myself," Yukito whimpered.

"Yes you are, you always have been."

"Will we ever be together again?"

"Yeah, we will, when you're good and old."

"I love you."

"I will for now and forever love you, Yuki. Goodbye for now."

Yukito woke up lying on his bed the phantom feeling of touya's arms still around him. He stood and walked to the window. Their plane must be leaving about now, he silently wished them luck.

Please Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Clamp.

Fai bounced up and down in his seat looking very much like a kid on a vacation.

Kurogane meanwhile was trying very hard to stay awake. He hadn't slept very well the night before due mainly to the fact that every time he closed his eyes he saw Fai lying there blushing in a state of undress. It was enough to drive him crazy. He stared out the window of the airplane and watched the clouds go by.

"You seem excited, Fai," Sakura commented from the seat behind them.

Fai turned and smiled at the girl, "I am actually. You see my grandmother was French and I've been learning to speak the language since I was a child."

Kurogane looked at him, "You never told me that."

"You never asked," Fai shrugged.

Kurogane thought about that for a moment. How much did he really know about Fai? Sure he probably knew more about him than anyone, but how much did he really know about his partner? He knew nothing about his hopes or dreams and very little about his likes and dislikes. Then another thought hit him, he had not even taken Fai on a date yet. What kind of terrible boyfriend was he? He was going to have to do something about this.

Then a women's voice interrupted his thoughts, speaking over the plane's loud speaker in French.

"What did she say?" Kurogane asked.

"She said we're about to land and to buckle your seat belt," Fai replied happily.

Kurogane did as he was instructed placing a quick kiss on Fai's lips.

"Let's go see this city of yours."

Fai grinned.

Several hours and one lost bag later the group had checked into a hotel and were waiting for Yuko's people to show up.

"Do you have any clue what kind of people these guys are?" Kurogane asked the group as a whole.

"Nope, Yuko's not very big on details, more she just likes to order us around," Watanuki said.

"She could have at least called us herself," Kurogane grumbled. He had really wanted some time when they got here to plan a date for Fai, but Yuko had other plans and had left a note with the receptionist telling them to wait in Sakura and Syaoran's room for her friends to show up.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Sakura called.

The door opened to reveal a girl and boy. The boy looked to be about nineteen with short brown hair and small eyes. He had an average height and build and was wearing a green shirt and tan pants. The girl had long blond hair that fell almost to her ankles in two tails. Two more locks were held by her face in small pink clasps. She had big brown eyes and a sweet face. She was small with a curvy build and wearing a pretty brown dress. She looked to be about fourteen. One thing that drew everyone's attention however was her ears. They stuck out on either side of her head and were pointed. They were covered with fine white fur.

"Hi there," said the boy, "I'm Hideki and this is Chii. We'll be helping you as much as we can while you're in Paris."

"Chii is very happy to meet you," Chii said, hiding behind Hideki.

Fai was the first to snap out of his surprise and walk over, kneeling in front of the girl and placing a kiss on her hand.

"The pleasure is ours my dear. My name is Fai, why don't you come over here and meet some friends of mine? I promise they're all very nice."

Chii smiled and nodded taking Fai's offered hand and allowing him to guide her over to the group.

After about an hour of conversation Fai, Watanuki and the girls had decided to go shopping, leaving the guys alone in the hotel.

"So what's up with your partner?" Doumeki asked Hideki. Throughout the time she had been in the room everyone had been wondering about her ears and the fact that she acted so much younger than she looked.

"You certainly don't waste any time getting to the point, do you?" Hideki laughed, "Well I knew the questions would be coming. Chii isn't human. She was created by a very powerful wizard as a weapon to be used against Fei wang. She has incredible powers, she can combat the magic of others without even meeting them, but only when she is kept in a special magical hibernation within a large tank. He kept her like that for years locked away from the world. He claimed it was for the good of the world. Her magic was constantly drained; she was in never ending pain. Finally one of his assistants decided it was too much, no matter what good it was doing humanity it wasn't worth the suffering it caused Chii, although her name was Elda at that time. This woman begged Yuko to free Chii, told her that she loved Chii like a daughter. Yuko agreed to free her with the price being that this woman would never have contact with Chii again. Yuko saw that Chii's partner was me so she placed her in a place I was certain to find her. I took her home and have been taking care of her ever since. She had never even learned to talk, all she could say was chii so that's what I called her. We'd been together for a year and I knew I was in love with her. I told her and she was so happy, turns out she had feelings for me all along. Soon after that Yuko contacted us and told us that we were a fated pair and while Chii couldn't reach her full potential outside of her hibernation state, she still had incredibly strong powers that could be put to use. So we came here and have been staying in this hotel for about four months."

"Well she seems to get along well with Fai," Kurogane commented.

"Yeah I'm glad," Hideki said, "I hope she'll make friends with some good people. She is not always a good judge of character and too cute for her own good. I can't tell you how many times I've had to bail her out of shady situations. I think she finally learned not to trust strangers after the last incident."

"Well she seems like a nice girl and I'm sure she and Sakura will become friends," Syaoran said, "Kurogane is something wrong?"

Kurogane was looking off into the distance, contemplating a date with Fai. Suddenly all the guys were looking at him.

"I-uh," he blushed and looked away from the group. While these guys were his buddies and he trusted them, he wasn't keen on the idea of spilling his guts about his romantic problems.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us," Doumeki said.

"Well, um it's just that I really love Fai and while we are really close and have made out a couple times I don't feel like I'm doing everything a boyfriend should. I mean I've never even taken him on a date," Kurogane said.

"Why don't you take him on a date tonight?" Syaoran asked, "I mean Paris is supposed to be the most romantic city in the world. I'll definitely take Sakura out at some point."

"Well that's just great except I have no clue what you even do on a date."

"Okay," Hideki said, "just do exactly what we say…"

Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa, XXXholic or Chobits.

"This is not going to work," Kurogane stated staring at himself in the mirror, "I look ridiculous."

He was wearing a suit, a very nice black suit. Doumeki had put in a quick call to Watanuki to let everyone but Fai know about their plan. Sakura and Watanuki had then secretly chosen him a suit. She had made a quick run to deliver it and made it back before Fai could notice she was gone.

"Come on guys, the last time I wore a suit I was twelve and going to my aunt Tomiko's wedding!"

"Relax, you look good," Hideki said, "And just think how happy Fai will be."

Syaoran ran into the room.

"I made the reservations," he reported.

"Excellent," Hideki replied, "How's Doumeki doing on those tickets?"

"Got it covered," Doumeki called from the next room.

Dinner and a show, the most clichéd date possible. Still, he was starting to get really excited. Nothing could be better than a romantic evening alone with Fai. But he was also nervous. He had gone on a total of two dates in his life; both had been to a movie so there wasn't much conversation.

"Okay, now all that's left are the flowers, Chii's working on that…I think we're a go," Hideki grinned.

Kurogane paled.

"Kurogane, write the note now," Syaoran said.

"Oh, okay," Kurogane sat down and quickly scribbled a note.

"Good, now Watanuki sent us some pictures of outfits for Fai," Syaoran said, retrieving Doumeki's cell phone, "Just pick the one you like the best for him."

"I'm not really good at this sort of thing," Kurogane muttered looking at the phone, then one caught his eye, "That one," he pointed to it, "That one's perfect."

Fai smiled broadly as he walked to his room. Shopping had been fun; it was the first time he had ever gone out shopping with a group of friends.

He pulled the room key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open and froze.

The bed was covered in rose petals, on top of which lay a white suit, a light blue silk shirt and light blue tie. As he stepped closer he saw a note. He picked it up and easily recognized Kurogane's messy hand writing.

Dear Fai,

I planned a date for us tonight; please meet me at the theater listed on your ticket at 6:00pm. After that we can go to dinner, we have reservations. I hope you like the clothes.

Love Kurogane

Fai felt as though he might start crying from happiness. He truly loved this man.

With that thought he got dressed quickly.

Kurogane looked as his watch for the sixth time in as many minutes. He scanned the people in front of the theater. He really hoped Fai would like this play. It was some French romance, not his kind of thing at all but he figured Fai would like it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of blonde hair in front of him.

"Hi there Kuro-chan, you look very nice."

Kurogane probably should have said something but he was too distracted by Fai. He looked incredible, like a prince in a movie. The blue was the same shade as his eyes and the white highlighted his pale skin and light blonde hair. He took Kurogane's breath away.

"Kuro," Fai said, waving his hand before Kurogane's blushing face, "Are you okay?" He looked down at his outfit worriedly, "Is it the clothes? Do they look bad on me?"

"No!" Kurogane said, shaking his head vigorously, "God no, you look amazing."

"Awww, Kuro you're blushing," Fai said, taking his arm as Kurogane tried to form a retort, "Come on, we don't want to miss the show."

"That was wonderful!" Fai sang twirling around on the street.

"I'm glad you liked it," Kurogane said.

"I mean it was just so romantic! The way he stood by her no matter what and that scene in the snow was beautiful! I cried at the last scene though, her dying words were so meaningful and the way he held her until she took her last breath…wow," He looked up at Kurogane lovingly, "You know, the male lead reminded me of you."

"What?"

"The way he stood by the one he loved till the end and looked out for her no matter what. He tried to act all tough but deep down he's got the biggest heart you've ever seen. But," he kissed Kurogane's cheek, "I still like Kuro-sama best."

"Well you were nothing like that girl, she was a total bitch."

Fai laughed, "Well what if I start acting like a bitch, you never know, I could get really mad at you one day."

"Then I'll just smack you upside the head and tell you to quit being an ass," Kurogane smiled.

They walked hand in hand a few more blocks until they reached a small pretty restaurant. Walking inside Fai saw that it was lit with candles on each table. A musician sat to one side playing the piano.

"Oh Kuro," Fai breathed, "this is perfect!"

A young waitress walked over and seated them.

Soon they both had their food and were chatting happily. Eventually Kurogane noticed that Fai was paying close attention to the pianist.

"You like it don't you," Kurogane said quietly.

"Huh?" Fai inquired startled.

"The music, you like it don't you," Kurogane clarified.

"Oh. Yes I do like it. Actually, I love it. I always wanted to learn to play the piano, but Ashura didn't know how and refused to bring in a tutor."

"Well what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you learn now?" Kurogane explained, "I mean once we're finished with this mission. You could take classes or something; I'll even buy you a piano if you want. If it's something you want to do you should go for it, what's stopping you?"

"You're right," Fai said, "It's always been something I wanted and now that I'm free I should just go for it!"

The pair smiled happily at each other for several minutes.

"So what about you?" Fai asked.

"What about me?"

"Is there anything you've always wanted to do but never got around to?"

"Yeah, kendo," Kurogane said after a moment.

"Really? Why haven't you tried it?"

"It's not something most people in high school have ever heard of let alone tried. I just always played football," Kurogane shrugged.

"Well I think kendo would be a much better way to spend your time than football," Fai said.

"All right then, I'll take up kendo and you'll learn to play the piano."

"That'll be wonderful," Fai said.

About an hour later the two had just arrived back at their room.

"I had an amazing time," Fai said as they started getting changed, wearing only his pajama pants he strode over and kissed Kurogane, "and I'm not sure I want it to end just yet."

Kurogane smirked and kissed Fai passionately, his calloused hands running up and down Fai's body. Fai moaned and tangled his hands in Kurogane's dark spiky hair. Then Fai was on his back under Kurogane on their bed. Kurogane licked and kissed all of Fai's face and chest. Before he even realized what he was doing his hands began to tug on Fai's pants. Realizing what he was doing he started to pull away but Fai stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Please d-don't stop Kuro-sama…"

"What?" Kurogane asked, he wanted to be sure he heard right.

"I don't want to stop; I want us to go all the way tonight. I want you to make love to me."

Kurogane looked at Fai's blushing face and his beautiful blue pleading eyes. He had never been so turned on in his life. Fai had to be the sexiest creature to ever live, and here he was, lying before him offering himself to Kurogane. Kurogane wanted him more than anything else in the world, but he was hesitant to consummate their bond. He didn't want to hurt Fai, or take advantage of him.

"It'll hurt, you know," Kurogane said.

"I don't care," Fai breathed, kissing along Kurogane's jaw, stopping to lick his ear, "Please Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane's self-restraint was quickly dwindling.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I love you Fai…"

And then the clothes were shed and the two intertwined and became one.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Clamp does.

Fai felt warm and content when he woke the next morning curled under the comforter, Kurogane's strong arms wrapped around him. He looked into Kurogane's sleeping face; he looked so incredibly happy and peaceful.

Suddenly Kurogane stirred. His red eyes opened and as he looked into Fai's, a lazy smirk spread across his face.

"You look very satisfied this morning," Kurogane said.

Fai giggled, "Well I should hope so. Kuro was even better than I thought he'd be."

"Good to know," Kurogane laughed.

In all honesty he had been worried about how he did, but apparently his fears had been misplaced.

"We should probably get dressed and go eat breakfast with everyone," Fai said, cuddling up to Kurogane and making no move to get out of bed.

"Or," Kurogane said hovering over Fai, "we could skip breakfast and do something a little more fun."

Fai shivered pleasantly, "I wasn't particularly hungry anyway…"

"So how did it go?" Sakura asked when the lovers finally made it downstairs.

"Great," Kurogane replied, wrapping an arm around Fai's waist, "really great."

Sakura looked between them, and then blushed as realization dawned on her, "Oh, I see."

Hideki gave Kurogane a smile and thumbs up.

"So…um, is there any news?" Kurogane asked, bushing.

"Actually, yeah your timing couldn't be better," Watanuki said, "Yuko told us she was sending us a gift today."

"A gift? What kind of gift could she be sending us?" Kurogane wondered.

"Who knows with her", Watanuki replied, "Trust me, I worked for that woman for a year and the only consistency with her is her inconsistency."

At that moment they all noticed a bellboy walking over to them with a white box in his hands.

"Um, excuse me, are any of you Watanuki?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"This just arrived for you from a Miss Yuko."

"Oh, thank you very much," Watanuki said as he took the package.

"So, what is it?" Fai asked as Watanuki unwrapped the gift.

The bespectacled boy reached in and pulled out a something white and fluffy, "I think it's a stuffed animal…"

At that moment the creature came alive opening up huge eyes and crying, "Mekyo!"

"Ahhh!" Watanuki yelled, dropping the creature as he fell backward.

"Ouch," It said as hit the ground, "Mokona hit its head!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Kurogane demanded as Fai crouched down to examine the creature.

"Remarkable," he said stroking one of its rabbit like ears, "What exactly are you little one?"

"Mokona is Mokona," the creature, Mokona, replied.

"Mokona," Chii said, petting it cautiously, then pointing to herself, "Chii. Mokona Chii's friend?"

"Yeah," It said, "Mokona likes Chii."

Watanuki pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yuko's number, "Hello? Yuko, what the hell is going on here? Why did you send us a talking rabbit?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" Said creature cried.

"Mokona happens to be a very special little thing. I think you'll find it will be very useful in light of the coming events," Yuko said.

"What in the world does that mean?"

Yuko's tone became much more serious, "Events are moving at a much greater pace than I expected. You will soon find yourselves facing greater danger than ever before. Both you're bonds of love and friendship will be tested. I need you all to remain strong. I don't know when I'll be able to contact you again. Good luck."

With that the line went dead.

Fai looked petrified. What more could possibly happen to them?

Kurogane squeezed Fai's hand comfortingly. Fai looked at him.

"Whatever happens we'll get through it together."

Fai just hoped he was right.

A little while later Mokona was settled in Chii and Hideki's room and the group was sitting in the lobby.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Hideki asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Doumeki said, "But I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on Watanuki. If those bastards want him they have to go through me."

"Would you please worry about yourself for once," Watanuki said, laying his head on Doumeki's shoulder.

"Same goes for Sakura," Syaoran said.

"And if Ashura tries to touch you again, I swear I'll kill him!" Kurogane stated.

"So then it's settled, we'll fight like hell and win!" Hideki said standing up and pumping his fists in the air.

Chii followed suit, fist pumping and shouting, "Win, win, win!"

All of them laughed and smiled at each other. They were a family and whatever was to come they would get through it together.

Please review


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I can't believe my master is giving you another chance," Kyle growled as he watched Ashura preparing for the final plan, "And I can't believe I have to help you!"

"Don't worry," Ashura reassured the bespectacled man, "All you have to worry about is keeping the protectors busy, I'll secure the children and my sweet little Fai."

"You had better not screw up again! Remember, kidnaping Sakura and Watanuki comes first; capturing your little toy comes second. And be sure to be gentle with the two important ones, but feel free to do whatever you like with Fai."

Ashura looked at the man, "Just out of curiosity how long have been in Fei Wang's service?"

"Since I was a child, not that it's any of your business."

"So that's the source of your incredible loyalty?"

"Yes, I will never betray my master and if you try to make no mistake I will kill you. My master has even decided to reward me for my loyalty."

"Reward?" Ashura inquired.

"If Sakura survives the ceremony she will become mine."

"I see, so we've both got something to loose then," Ashura said, "Well then let's get underway."

Fai and Kurogane lay in bed together sleeping soundly and contentedly. Suddenly Fai's eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright.

"Kuro-sama," Fai said shaking his lover's shoulder to wake him, "Kuro, wake up something's wrong."

Kurogane shook off the haze of sleep and sat up, "What-"

Screaming and fighting could be heard outside their room.

Kurogane was up and out of bed before Fai knew what was happening. He grabbed his sword and started toward the door.

"Stay here," he told Fai as he opened the door.

When he stepped into the hallway he saw Doumeki fly backward and slam into a wall. Looking in the direction he had come from he saw Ashura standing there holding onto a struggling Watanuki in one arm and an unconscious Sakura in the other.

Watanuki kicked and punched Ashura screaming at the top of his lungs. As Doumeki struggled to stand and retrieve his bow Watanuki struggled even harder.

"Doumeki! Let me go! Doumeki!"

Kurogane moved to help his friends but suddenly a man appeared in front of him and punched him in the face.

He looked up in time to see Ashura attack Doumeki and knock Watanuki unconscious.

Then when he saw Fai run from their room and try to help Doumeki up his heart dropped.

Ashura moved forward and wrapped his hand in Fai's hair yanking him upward.

"No!" Kurogane roared as Kyle blocked him from reaching his lover, "Don't touch him!"

With one finale blow to his head Kurogane fell to his knees, he saw Ashura wrap his hand around Fai's neck and slam his head into a wall. He watched Fai's eyes roll back in his head. Ashura held onto him and Watanuki as Kyle gathered up Sakura. The five of them were then engulfed in light and smoke and were gone.

I'm so sorry this took so long! Thank you to all of you who have made it this far! Please review!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Clamp does.

Fai turned over, groaning as a sharp pain sliced through his skull.

"Kuro-sama," Fai spoke groggily reaching for his lover, only to find the place beside him empty.

Fai sat up and looked around sleepily but soon realized he was no longer in the hotel room with Kurogane. Then he remembered. Ashura had invaded the hotel. He'd kidnapped Sakura and Watanuki and…himself.

And what had happened to Kurogane?

"If Ashura hurt him I swear…" Fai growled quietly as he stood up.

When he moved nausea and pain hit him. He stumbled forward, searching for a way out.

The room appeared to be a small basement. There was only one door. He made his way over too it. There was no handle on the inside and the small window at the top was blocked by iron bars.

He made his way back to the bed and plopped down curling into a ball. Fai needed to think of something. He couldn't just sit here like some damsel in distress, waiting for his knight in shining armor.

All at once he heard footsteps in the corridor. The door opened to reveal Ashura towering above him, ginning wickedly.

"I see you're awake," he said closing the door and locking it firmly behind him, "I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

Ashura came to sit on the bed beside Fai, Fai scooted away from him.

"Does your head hurt, my dear?" Ashura inquired in a sickly sweet voice, reaching a hand towards Fai.

"Don't touch me," Fai said.

"Why not? After all, you allowed another man to defile you."

"Kurogane loves me," Fai said fiercely.

"Loved, dear. That man no longer exists," Ashura replied coldly.

"What do you mean?" Fai demanded his eyes wide with fear.

"Your precious Kurogane is dead."

"You're lying," Fai whispered.

"No, Fai. I'm telling you the truth. I killed him myself."

"No…"

"After I knocked you unconscious that man attempted to save you. I killed him the moment he was within range. He tried to fight the spell, so his death must have been quite painful. He was so determined to get to you; he was still reaching toward you."

"No," Fai shook his head vigorously as tears started to over flow, "You're lying!"

"I speak only the truth."

Fai launched himself at Ashura with a furious roar, but was held immobile by Ashura's magic.

"You bastard!" Fai screamed; anguish filling his voice, "How could you? Kurogane was the first person to see my suffering and actually give a damn!"

Fai fell to his knees sobbing brokenly.

Ashura stood and walked towards the distraught blonde. He placed a hand on Fai's shoulder.

"I know it may hurt but this is all for the best. That boy could never know the real you, the you I know. The poor broken child. Now that he's dead you are free. While it's true that most would turn away from you now that you are unclean, I will still embrace you. I still love you Fai. I still want you by my side."

Fai turned his head looking at Ashura with eyes of ice that almost looked as though they were melting as tears poured out, "How dare you…how could you ever think I would be yours? You know, even after everything you put me through I could never hate you completely. I still remembered the man who saved my life and nurtured me. You were the only real parent I ever had. But now you've taken away everything good in my life. I hate you Ashura! I hate you!"

Ashura glared coolly at Fai, "I wasn't asking for permission Fai. I'm going to take you whether you like it or not."

Ashura moved suddenly, jumping up and pinning Fai to the floor beneath him. Fai cried out and struggled beneath the taller man.

"Get off!" Fai screamed as Ashura tore off his shirt, "No!"

Ashura yanked Fai's hair cruelly, covering his mouth with the other hand, "Shhhh, don't worry I'll try to be gentle with you. I'll show you what having a real lover is like."

Fai bit down on Ashura's hand with all his might drawing blood.

Ashura yelped drawing his hand back. Then he lashed out striking Fai's cheek hard enough to knock his head to the side.

Fai glared at Ashura fiercely as he kneed him in the groin. Ashura grunted as he fell off of Fai. Fai scurried backward until he hit the wall.

"Stay away from me Ashura," Fai said, "I'm not your victim and I'm certainly not your bed mate. I'll only share my body with one man, Kurogane."

Ashura got to his feet huffing, "It seems you need more time to consider your position. A week locked away in here with no food or water and you'll be licking my boots."

"Never."

"We'll see," Ashura said as he left the room, apparently in great pain.

Fai got up and made his way to the bed, lying down and curling into a ball.

Kurogane was dead.

Of all the horrible things Fai had been through, this was the worst. Agony tore through him, ripping him in half. Kurogane had given him everything, home, love and family. With him gone he had nothing. He was nothing. Kurogane was dead because he tried to protect him.

"I wish Ashura had never found me," Fai whispered to himself, rocking gently, "If I had just died Kurogane could have stayed with his family. He might've met a nice girl and settled down, maybe even had kids. I ruined everything for him."

"You know that's not what he'd tell you if he was here."

"Who's there?" Fai demanded.

"My name's Subaru, I'm in the room down the hall from you."

"How am I hearing you right now?"

"I have the power of telepathy, among others," Subaru replied, "And I looked into your mind and saw your memories of this Kurogane. I know if he were here he'd tell you to quit blaming yourself.

Fai sighed, "You're probably right, only he'd be much ruder about it."

Subaru chuckled.

"So why are you here?" Fai asked.

"I was the first person Fei Wang tried to use for his scheme. When he realized my powers weren't strong enough he began searching for others who were. One boy he brought here was a friend of mine. His name was Kamui."

"What happened to him?" Fai inquired.

"He died," Subaru said quietly, "Fei Wang took the ceremony too far and it ended up killing him. He had a lover too. They were a fated pair. The man's name was Fuma and he came to try and rescue Kamui. When he saw that Kamui was dead he flew into a rage and tried to kill Fei Wang, but that man Kyle stopped him. He was then killed."

"What about you? Do you have anyone coming to save you?"

"There was someone I loved once," Subaru said and Fai could hear pain in his voice, "We were a fated pair and I loved him so much it hurt."

"So what happened?"

"He betrayed me," Subaru said bitterly, "He killed my twin sister, and then he told me that he never loved me at all. But to this day I still can't bring myself to stop loving him."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Right now we need to come up with a way to save your friends."

Fai agreed. Even if Kurogane wasn't around to see it he would make his partner proud.

Wow it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that. Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Clamp owns everything! Neko-Chan owns nothing!

Kurogane felt like crap. His head was throbbing painfully and he had about twenty new bruises. None of which, however, concerned him right now. His only concern was Fai.

He could hardly believe that he'd allowed Fai to be kidnapped. Everything he'd done, all the strength he'd gained, if Fai was hurt, it was all for nothing.

Ashura had Fai now. He didn't even want to consider what kind of horrible, disgusting things Ashura was doing to his lover. What if he beat Fai again and he couldn't fight back. What if he raped him? It wasn't like Ashura hadn't tried to take advantage of Fai before.

Kurogane growled under his breath. He was going to castrate that creep.

He stood up carefully and made his way over to Doumeki.

He gently shook Doumeki's shoulder to wake him, "Doumeki, come on."

The teen began to move and his eyes snapped open.

"Watanuki!" he cried bolting upright, wincing in pain he turned to Kurogane, "Where is he?"

"They took him, Fai and Sakura too," Kurogane said helping Doumeki to his feet.

"Well we have to go after them," Doumeki said.

"We should find Syaoran and Hideki first. If we're going to storm in there we'll need back-up."

Doumeki nodded and started off towards Syaoran's room. Kurogane followed, all the while planning how to torture Ashura. When they reached the door they found it ajar. Peering in they could make out the crumpled form of Syaoran collapsed on the floor. Around him debris, from what had obviously been a bad fight, was scattered.

Stepping carefully to avoid the broken glass the two boys made their way over to Syaoran, gently shaking his shoulder and slapping his face to wake him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around as though he was trying to get his bearings.

"Sakura," Syaoran mumbled, suddenly he became aware and bolted up, "Sakura!"

At this point he noticed Doumeki and Kurogane, "What happened? Did they take her?"

"Yeah, they got Fai and Watanuki too," Kurogane said, "We're going to find Hideki and then we're going after them."

"There were two of them," Syaoran said, almost to himself, "They just appeared. I tried to fight them but I failed. The one with the long hair grabbed Sakura, she was screaming, she tried to fight him off but she was just too small. I couldn't help her, the other one had me pinned. Eventually the long haired one knocked her unconscious and the other one slammed my head into a wall. Before I passed out he mentioned how much he was going to enjoy having Sakura in his bed." Syaoran's hands were balled into fists at his side, "I swear if he lays a finger on her I will make sure he never sees the light of day again."

Kurogane laid his hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "Don't worry kid, I promise you we'll get to them before anything like that happens."

Syaoran smiled weakly, "Thanks Kurogane."

At that moment Hideki stumbled through the door, "Guys, something's wrong with Chii!"

The boys leapt up, "Where is she?" Doumeki asked.

"In our room," Hideki said as he started running down the hall, "Mokona's waiting with her."

Within moments they reached the door and threw it open.

"Hideki!" Mokona cried bouncing over to them, "She's getting worse!"

Kurogane stared in horror at the scene before him. Chii was lying on the bed wearing one of Hideki's t-shirts. Her sweet face was contorted in agony and her thin limbs thrashed wildly. Her long blonde hair was drenched in sweat.

"What the hell happened?" Kurogane demanded as Syaoran raced to the girl's side and placing a hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up."

"I know how this happened," Hideki said franticly, "That guy did something to her!"

"What guy?" Kurogane asked, although he already knew.

"I don't know, he had long hair and the coldest eyes I've ever seen. His friend held me down while he did something to Chii, some kind of spell I think. Then they knocked me unconscious and when I came to she was like this. I don't know what to do!" Hideki fell to his knees beside the bed and clutched Chii's hand.

"Mokona!" Kurogane demanded, startling the small creature, "I need you to contact the witch. Now!"

"Right," Mokona said as the jewel on its forehead began to glow. Eventually a holographic version of Yuko appeared. Concern filled her eyes when she saw Chii.

"I was afraid this might happen," She said sadly.

"Never mind that," Kurogane growled, "What do we do to help her?"

"You know I can do nothing without payment."

"Whatever you need, just take it!" Hideki hollered tears starting to spill over from his eyes, "I don't care if I have to die, just help her. If she dies…i-if s-she dies…"

"Don't worry Hideki, I'll do everything in my power to save Chii."

"What did Ashura do to her?" Kurogane asked.

"Ashura?" Hideki questioned, "Kurogane, do you know this guy?"

Kurogane sighed, "Let's just say that when I find him I am going to cause him so much pain he'll wish he'd never been born."

"Getting back to the point at hand," Yuko said, "Ashura did preform a spell on Chii. Since Chi is an artificial being it was quite easy for Ashura to cause the spell that created her to collapse. It's very much like pulling a single string from a tapestry, causing the whole thing to unravel. The only thing I can do is try to sew the threads back into place."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hideki asked.

"That's where your payment comes in. What I need from you is human life to weave into Chii's magical structure."

"So…I'm going to die," Hideki whispered, clutching Chii's hand tightly, then he looked up at Yuko, "I'll do it. My only regret is that my death is going to make her cry."

"You misunderstand me," Yuko said gently, "I'm not going to have to take your life to save her. What I'm going to do is tie you two together permanently. When I weave your life into her structure you two will still have separate souls but share the same life energy. In other words, if anything were to happen to you Chii would feel the same effect. Therefore if you were fatally wounded or became deathly ill, Chii would die as well. The reverse is also true. If Chii died so would you."

"I agree," Hideki replied, "I'll just have to extra careful that nothing happens to me."

"Very well then, let's begin."

Please Review!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Clamp, not Neko-chan, owns these characters.

Fai stared at the very solid looking wall in front of him.

"Um, Subaru, are you sure about this?" Fai inquired mentally.

He was having doubts about Subaru's plans, which basically involved him focusing all of his and Subaru's magic power onto this wall and hoping it was enough to momentarily allow Fai to walk through it. Fai was not too keen on the idea of running into a stone wall at full force.

"Yes, this should work quite well…in theory," Subaru replied.

"Theory, great," Fai muttered. He silently weighed his options. On the one hand this could work perfectly and he would be able to save his friends and avenge Kurogane, on the other hand he might end up with a concussion.

Then he mentally kicked himself, Kurogane would not have hesitated. He would have barreled full force at that wall.

Fai needed to do this; he had to save his friends. And once they were safe he would find Ashura and end him.

"Okay," Fai said, facing the wall, "Let's do this."

Meanwhile Kurogane was watching in fascination as Yuko weaved the iridescent golden strands that were Hideki's life energy into Chii. The girl seemed to lift off the bed for a moment and both of them were bathed in golden light. Then the trance was broken and Chii's chocolate eyes fluttered open and gazed up at Hideki.

"Chii thinks Hideki just saved her again," Chii whispered, and then reaching her to her heart she closed her eyes, "Chii can feel Hideki inside. Chii can hear Hideki's heart beat."

Hideki's tears ran down his face and landed on Chii's forehead.

Chii lifted her hand to Hideki's face to brush away the tears, "Why is Hideki crying? Is Hideki sad? Don't cry Hideki."

Hideki hugged Chii close, "I'm not sad Chii, I relived. I was so scared when I thought I might lose you that now that you're okay I'm so happy I can't keep all the relief inside."

"Chii's sorry for worrying Hideki, Chii loves Hideki."

As touched as the other boys were the scene had served to remind them of their own lovers who still needed to be rescued.

Finally Kurogane coughed loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm glad that Chii's alright but Fai and the others aren't so we kind of need to get going."

"Kurogane's right," Doumeki said, standing, "We need to deal with these bastards once and for all."

"How are we going to get there?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona knows how!" Mokona said, "Mokona and Chii can track their magical signatures."

"You think you can help Chii," Hideki asked her."

"Chii wants to help," She said, "these people are Chii's friends and Chii loves them."

"Alright then," Kurogane said grasping his sword, "Let's get going!"

Back in Fei Wang's world Fai had just burst through the wall and heard Subaru's cheering in his head.

"Yes! Okay now head down the hall in front of you."

Fai obeyed and made his way through the dark stone halls.

"Good, turn left," Subaru said, "now stop. Open the door please."

Fai reached out and turned the handle, using a small spell to unlock the door. It swung open reveling a young man about Fai's age with black hair and big green eyes. He was clad in a black turtleneck and black jeans and stood about three inches shorter than Fai.

"Hi," Subaru said, "It's good to see you face to face."

"Yeah," Fai replied, "Not to be rude, but I have to go help my friends so I can't really have a conversation with you right now. If you don't want to help me I understand and thank you for your assistance thus far."

"Of course I'll help Fai," Subaru replied, "It's just, there is one thing I'd like to ask in return."

"What is it," Fai asked.

Subaru looked into his eyes pleadingly, "Please," he begged, "When you and your friends leave take me with you. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore."

As Fai looked at the boy before him he felt a kind of kinship with him. He remembered that loneliness and he wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Of course you can come with us," Fai said, "We'd be happy to have you."

Subaru looked like he was about to cry with joy, "Thank you," he whispered.

"Now come on," Fai said, "We've got work to do."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Fai and Subaru jogged quietly down the hallways. Both of them could sense Watanuki's magical signature and raced towards it. They soon found an unguarded door and, when they opened it, Watanuki.

"Fai!" Watanuki exclaimed leaping up and racing towards them, he stopped short when he saw Subaru.

"I remember you," Watanuki said quietly, "You came to Yuko's shop. You wanted her to bring your twin sister back to life and, when she said she couldn't, you asked for a weapon that could kill a demon."

"Yes," Subaru replied, "You are the Dimensional Witch's assistant. Well it's good to see you again, but we really do need to go and help the rest of your friends."

"Yeah, of course," Watanuki replied, following Fai and Subaru out of his cell.

Fai heard Watanuki whisper a question to Subaru.

"So did you manage to kill your demon?"

Subaru's eyes clouded with a mixture of love, hate, and sorrow, "No, I did not."

Back at the hotel Chii sat cross-legged on the floor with Mokona in her lap. The pair were concentrating on locating Fai's magical signal.

They had decided to use Fai because his magic was the strongest, and therefor easiest to find.

Kurogane was pacing furiously, wishing they would hurry up and find his love. With every passing moment his mind was filled with images of Fai bloody and broken with Ashura standing over him triumphantly. And then he was filled with such a rage that he knew if they didn't find Ashura soon, he would become a danger to everything within the swinging range of his sword.

Suddenly Chii's and Mokona's eyes flew open.

"We found him!" Chii cried.

"Great, now how do we get there?" Kurogane all but shouted.

"Mokona will take everyone to Fai!" Mokona cried happily, jumping into the air and spreading two white wings as a magic circle appeared beneath them.

"What the fu-," Kurogane was cut off as he was sucked into Mokona's gaping mouth.

A great blast of light shot into the sky and the group was gone. The hotel room sat empty and quiet in the still night.

Fai and the other's meanwhile were following Sakura's magic intently. Watanuki and Subaru were eager to get ahold of the girl and get the hell out of there. Fai on the other hand was trying to find a way to tell them that he didn't plan on leaving with them. After they found Sakura, he still had a job to do. He had decided that he was going to put everything he had into killing Ashura and Fei Wang. He knew it was a suicide mission, and figured this was a better way to go than by the edge of a knife on the bathroom floor.

Eventually the trio came to a halt outside a large ornate door. Sakura was inside, they could sense it.

The boys pushed open the door and stepped inside. Within the chamber the first thing they saw was a large glowing sphere, inside of which, was Sakura.

"Sakura," Watanuki called running towards her.

Sakura looked up at the sound and a look of absolute horror came across her face.

"No," She screamed, "Go back, it's a trap!"

No sooner had she uttered the words that a dozen guards were surrounding them. Fai and Subaru reacted quickly, ducking and weaving to avoid the soldiers grasping hands. Watanuki was not so quick and it wasn't long before he was trying to struggle away from a burly soldier. Subaru, Fai discovered, was very light on his feet and an excellent fighter. He dipped and dodged with ease, and even doing a backflip which ended with his foot in a guards face. The boys speed and agility was no match for sheer force however and they were both caught before long.

The group heard clapping and looked up to see Fei Wang Reed lounging in an ornate throne. Kyle and Ashura stood at his side.

"Just as I suspected," He said, smirking at them, "The valiant young princes came to rescue my little caged bird. This is so much easier than having to drag you here one by one, don't you think?"

He waved his hand and the guards shoved each captive into a one of the spheres arranged in a circle around Sakura.

"What do you want with us?" Sakura cried.

"All I want is too have my wish granted," Fei Wang replied, "The wish which I hold dear requires a great sacrifice and great power. You Sakura, are not aware, but you possess a power greater than all of us."

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, frightened.

"You are Tsubasa," He said, "A child with spirit wings. You are a creature of the sky, far removed from mortals and magicians. You are the child of the gods, Sakura."

She gasped as she tried to process what he'd just said.

"With your immense powers you will act as a conduit of pure magical energy. First I will awaken your true self with sacrifice of human souls, and then we'll use these three young men as a kind of battery and bleed them dry."

Ashura stepped forward then, "What do you mean you'll 'bleed them dry'? We had an agreement; you swore you wouldn't hurt Fai!"

Fei Wang spared Ashura a bored look, "Agreements change, such is the world of business."

Ashura stepped in front of Fai's sphere and spread his arms wide, "If you wish to kill him you'll have to get through me! I won't let you touch him!"

"Oh please," Fei Wang snapped his fingers and Kyle drew his sword.

"Don't try and protect me Ashura," Fai hissed, "I'd rather die than be saved by the man who took my reason for existing."

"Ah, but you see Fai," Ashura whispered as Kyle held the sword above his head, "You are my reason." Kyle brought the sword down with a sickening squelch and Fai saw the tip of it pointing out of Ashura's back.

He let out a gurgling cough as he slid down the sphere, leaving a smear of blood in his wake.

"Goodbye Ashura," Fei Wang said, "Incidentally I'm rather sorry to see you go. You were so easy to manipulate because I understand your position. Falling in love with someone else's fated match. Knowing that no matter how hard you struggle, fate will never give you your chance. It creates a desperation it's all too easy to capitalize on."

Fai felt sick. Sure he wanted to see Ashura dead for what he did Kurogane, and Touya and even himself. But to see this happen when Ashura was trying to protect him and Ashura's last little attempt at a confession, it felt more wrong than any of the things Ashura had done.

"Now without further ado," Fei Wang said, "Let's begin."

Please Review!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Well without further ado," Fei Wang said, "Let's begin."

"You're crazy!" Sakura screamed, "I'll never help you!"

"My dear, you act as if you have a choice,"

Suddenly it was as if a switch was flipped and Fai saw a huge amount of life energy flow into Sakura. She tried to resist, her eyes bulged and her fists clenched, but eventually she succumb and Fai could see her eyes dilate till her could no longer see her pretty green irises. Her back glowed a brilliant gold and Fai watched in horror as huge white and pink wings erupted from her back.

"It's working!" Fei Wang screamed, "Tsubasa has awakened! Quickly feed her the sacrifices."

Kyle chanted some sort of spell and Fai felt like his whole body was on fire. He screamed and writhed around in the bottom of the sphere and looked over to see his companions doing the same.

Suddenly Fai heard a loud pop. Then he certain he had died because he could hear a gruff, wonderful, voice call his name. Fai couldn't help but wonder why the horrific burning pain was still continuing after his death. Maybe this was what hell felt like.

But then Fai could hear yelling and the crashing of sword on sword. He opened his eyes and there standing just a few feet away was the man he loved more than life and air.

"Kurogane!" Fai knew it was a breathy pain filled scream. Kurogane fought his way closer and closer Fai.

Fai felt his pain dissipate suddenly and he collapsed in a crumpled mess on the floor as the sphere disappeared beneath him, never once taking his eyes off Kurogane.

Kurogane saw Doumeki's arrow meet its mark and Kyle fall. After that Fai collapsed and fell out of the weird ball thing and Kurogane saw his pretty blue eyes close as he fell unconscious.

Fei Wang Reed was shouting, "No! It wasn't supposed to happen this way! I can't fail, if I fail…"

Then Doumeki was shouting.

"No! Watanuki, hold on!"

Kurogane turned to see that Watanuki had been freed from his bubble and was convulsing and coughing up blood. Syaoran, who was carrying an unconscious Sakura walked over to the Couple and Subaru followed shakily after.

Subaru gently placed a hand on Watanuki's forehead and closed his eyes. After a moment he shook his head.

"It's no good, he's lost too much of his life energy."

"Give him my life then!" Doumeki yelled.

Watanuki lifted a bloody hand to Doumeki's face, "D-don't you dare give up your life for mine you bastard. I-if you do I s-swear I'll kill myself and then I-I'll find you on the other side and make your afterlife a h-hell."

Watanuki's voice was weak and trembling as he spoke, "Geez, even when I'm d-dying you cause me trouble. I wonder why I f-fell in l-love with such an ass."

Doumeki clutched the shuddering boy closer to him, "God, Watanuki, don't do this to me. Please don't leave me!"

All of a sudden the commotion ceased and a new player was there.

"Fei," Said Yuko, "It's hard to believe you've fallen these far, harming children to achieve your goal."

"I did it all for you," He said, "Everything, everything I've done, I've done for you."

"Oh, so murdering your best friend was somehow for my sake?"

"I did it so we could be together, Clow was just in the way, he could never love you the way I do! It wasn't until later that I found out your soul was bound to his. I never intended for you to get hurt," He looked at her pleadingly, "But I fixed things! I kept you from dying with him."

"You deprived me of a death with the man I love and trapped me in an existence worse than death. To live for the fulfillment of other's wishes but never being allowed to seek your own? That is a fate worse than anything you could have done to Clow!" Yuko cried.

"That's why I'm doing this," He gestured around the room, "To fully resurrect you! To bring you back just as you were. And then…"

"And then, what?" Yuko spoke coldly, "I'll just decide I want to be with you forever? Clow was the only man I'll ever love. And as of this moment you have no more power over me." She looked sadly at the gathered children, "Thank you for giving me back my freedom. Please take care of my son," She looked fondly at Watanuki.

"Your what?" Fei Wang and Watanuki said in unison.

"Yes, Watanuki is my and Clow's only child," The group watched as Yuko began to fade away, starting at her feet and moving upward, "There was a flaw in you spell Fei, it stopped me from ending my own life, not from giving it to my son. Goodbye."

With that a small black butterfly came and rested against Watanuki's chest before disappearing inside. A warm light surrounded Watanuki and he took a deep shuddering breath before sitting up with tears in his eyes.

"No!" Fei Wang screamed, launching himself at Watanuki but Subaru shielded him and was caught by his neck, "How dare you interfere! I'll kill you! I'll snap your neck like a twig!"

Suddenly red light and smoke filled the room and from this emerged a figure.

"Fei Wang," A deadly voice quietly spoke, "You dare to touch what's mine?"

"Seshiro," Subaru choked out.

"I remember you," Fei Wang yelled, "I cursed you a year ago to kill the only one you were capable of loving. You nearly did too, beat him and cut him so horribly. You tried to thwart my curse by killing this person's twin, and claiming not to love him to keep him away, but it backfired when he came looking for revenge."

"Yeah," Seshiro said his voice lower than before.

"You were glad to let him kill you if it would keep him safe, but when the time came he just couldn't do it, could he?"

"No, I always did say Subaru was too soft hearted," He looked right at the boy who was staring at him with wide eyes as everything suddenly fell into place in his mind.

"One has to wonder how someone so soft managed to tame the heart of a demon."

"Yes, I suppose one does. Now I'm only going to ask you once more, release Subaru."

"Not a chance," The words were barely out of his mouth before Subaru had been plucked from his grasp and was being held securely in the arms of his demon. Then Seshiro drew his sword from its sheath and stabbed Fei Wang Reed through the heart.

"No…" Fei Wang whispered as he began to disappear, "Yuko…I loved you. I loved you so much, why wasn't it enough?"

And then he was gone and silence filled the room.

Until a slap rang out.

Seshiro rubbed the pink hand print on his cheek, "There are very few who can strike a demon and live, consider yourself one of the elite Subaru."

"That," Subaru huffed, "Was for all the pain and torment you put me through!"

Subaru stood on his tiptoes and kissed Seshiro fiercely.

"And that," he sobbed pulling back slightly, "Is for being the stupidest demon to ever grace the universe, and also the man I love."

"I've missed you Subaru," Seshiro said, clutching the sobbing boy to his chest, "I love you, and this time I don't intend to let you go. You're mine, now and forever."

The two embraced, and for them it was like the rest of the world simply fell away.

Watanuki was crying, "All these years I thought my parents were dead, but for the past two years I've seen my mother almost every day. I can see it. She's showing me what happened. When I was born they knew someone was trying to kill them so they gave me away. The reason I was pulled into the shop that day was because it recognized me. She knew who I was the moment she met me. She just wanted to know me; she never expected to truly love me as her son. Oh god, Yuko…" Watanuki descended into tears.

Fai was awake now and he reached out and clutched onto Kurogane, "Please tell me you're really here," He coughed, "Please tell me that I'm not dreaming and that you really are alive."

"Of course I'm alive, dumbass," Kurogane said pulling Fai close and kissing his lips, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Fai heard a strangled choking beside him and turned to see Ashura was still alive and had tears rolling down his face. Fai disentangled himself from Kurogane and knelt beside the man who had been his savior, his parent, and his tormentor.

"You lied," Fai said simply.

"O-of course," Ashura stuttered, "How c-could you expect a-any less?"

"You've always been a liar," Fai replied feeling tears prick his eyes.

"T-that's true," Ashura said, "But h-here are t-two truths. I w-will always love you Fai, and, I'm sorry."

Fai felt his animosity for this man vanish. Instead he felt something like pity well up inside him, and moving very slowly he bent his head and placed a feather light kiss to Ashura's forehead.

Ashura's eyes opened wide in shock, "I-I didn't deserve that."

"I know," Fai said, feeling his tears spill over.

Ashura smiled peacefully and closed his eyes, "I don't deserve those tears either."

"I know."

"Thank you," Ashura whispered and then with a final shuddering breath he fell limp.

Fai felt Kurogane behind him and he turned and buried his face in Kurogane's chest, sobbing brokenly. Kurogane shushed him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, all the while stroking his hair.

"He said y-you were dead," Fai sobbed, "He said such terrible things."

"Shhh, baby," Kurogane whispered, "It's going to take a lot more than Ashura to kill me."

Fai sobbed harder and clutched at Kurogane's shirt, "I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"I love you too Fai," Kurogane replied, "Come on, let's go home."

Well this is the last chapter, all that's left is the epilogue. Please Review!


End file.
